


Wrongdoings

by Romance_My_Chemical



Series: The Academy of Nightmares [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Billy Hargrove Redemption, F/F, F/M, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Mama Steve Harrington, Not everything in this is entirely accurate, Parent Steve Harrington, Protective Billy Hargrove, Robin Buckley & Steve Harrington Friendship, The Crossover Fic That Nobody Asked For But I Wrote Anyway, Too Many OCs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: on тнe тwelғтн нoυr oғ тнe ғιrѕт day oғ ocтoвer 1971, ғorтy-тнree woмen aroυnd тнe world gave вιrтн. тнιѕ waѕ υnυѕυal only ιn тнe ғacт тнaт none oғ тнeѕe woмen were pregnanт wнen тнe day ғɪʀsᴛ вegan. ѕιr regιnald нargreeveѕ, eccenтrιc, вιllιonaιre and advenтυrer, reѕolved тo locaтe and adopт aѕ мany oғ тнe cнιldren aѕ poѕѕιвle.нe goт тwelve oғ тнeм.~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~((тaĸeѕ place ιn 1987))𝘿𝙞𝙨𝙘𝙡𝙖𝙞𝙢𝙚𝙧: 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧 (𝙊𝙊𝘾). 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙤𝙡𝙚𝙡𝙮 𝙩𝙤 𝙛𝙞𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙥𝙡𝙤𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙘𝙞𝙛𝙞𝙘 𝙛𝙖𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣. 𝘼𝙨 𝙬𝙚𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙞𝙧𝙘𝙪𝙢𝙨𝙩𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙚𝙨 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙚𝙫𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙨 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙛𝙖𝙣𝙛𝙞𝙘𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙙𝙞𝙛𝙛𝙚𝙧𝙚𝙣𝙩 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙢𝙚𝙙𝙞𝙖 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙩𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙖𝙧𝙚 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙚𝙣𝙩𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Klaus Hargreeves/Other(s), Will Byers/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy)
Series: The Academy of Nightmares [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. .Face Claims.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my fanfiction! This is a project that I have put a lot of hours into. I can honestly say I've even cried over this fanfiction. 
> 
> It means so much to me that you have taken the time to click on this and read it! 
> 
> Now, I know that the first three chapters are boring, and not part of the storyline, but I promise that you will want to read them because while they aren't a storyline, they are very important to the main part of it. Skipping these chapters can result in confusion later on. 
> 
> (I had to write a key journal just to remember everything myself) 
> 
> You can skip these, but honestly, I wouldn't. 
> 
> I post every Sunday and/or Wednesday. 
> 
> If you would like to see bonus chapters and small fill-in chapters, you can find them on my Wattpad version of the story, under the account Romance_My_Chemical. It is also called Wrongdoings there. 
> 
> You can also see my fanfictions that are on Wattpad that are exclusive to Wattpad. 
> 
> Enough about that, please, get on with the story! Make sure to look carefully at the first face claim list!
> 
> Have a good day, guys!!!

001/ʟᴜᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴀʀɢʀᴇᴇᴠᴇs/sᴘᴀᴄᴇʙᴏʏ - ᴄᴀᴍᴇʀᴏɴ ʙʀᴏᴅᴇᴜʀ  
~🦍~

002/ᴅɪᴇɢᴏ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ᴋʀᴀᴋᴇɴ - ʙʟᴀᴋᴇ ᴛᴀʟᴀʙɪs  
~⚔~

003/ᴀʟʟɪsᴏɴ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴜᴍᴏᴜʀ - ᴇᴅᴇɴ ᴄᴜᴘɪᴅ  
~🗣~

004/ᴋʟᴀᴜs ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ séᴀɴᴄᴇ - ᴊᴀᴄᴋ ᴅʏʟᴀɴ ɢʀᴀᴢᴇʀ  
~⚰~

005/ᴄɪᴀɴ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴏʏ - ᴀɪᴅᴇɴ ɢᴀʟʟᴀɢʜᴇʀ  
~⏳~

006/ʙᴇɴ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʀʀᴏʀ - ᴇᴛʜᴀɴ ʜᴡᴀɴɢ  
~👾~

007/ᴠᴀɴʏᴀ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ ᴠɪᴏʟɪɴ - ᴛ.ᴊ. ᴍᴄɢɪʙʙᴇɴ  
~🎻~

008/ᴀʟᴇxᴀɴᴅᴇʀ (ᴀʟᴇx) ʜ./ᴀᴘᴏʟʟᴏ - ғʀᴏʏ ɢᴜᴛɪᴇʀʀᴇᴢ  
~💡~

009/ᴢöᴇ ʜ./ᴀʀᴛᴇᴍɪs - ᴇᴍɪʟʏ ʀᴜᴅᴅ  
~🔮~

010/ᴄᴀʟʟɪᴏᴘᴇ (ᴄᴀʟʟɪ) ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ sɪʀᴇɴ - ᴍᴄᴋᴇɴᴢɪᴇ ғᴏʏ  
~🎙~

011/ᴊᴀɴᴇ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ ғᴏʀᴄᴇ - ᴍɪʟʟɪᴇ ʙᴏʙʙʏ ʙʀᴏᴡɴ  
~🔥~

012/ᴅᴀɴɴʏ ʜ./ᴛʜᴇ sᴏɴɪᴄ ʙᴏᴏᴍ - ᴋᴇɪʏɴᴀɴ ʟᴏɴsᴅᴀʟᴇ  
~⚡~

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴄᴀᴛʏ ᴊᴏʜɴsᴏɴ - ʟɪʟɪᴍᴀʀ ʜᴇʀɴᴀɴᴅᴇᴢ  
~🌙~

sᴇᴀɴ ʀɪᴠᴇʀs - ᴛʏ sɪᴍᴘᴋɪɴs  
~🎶~

ᴇᴍɪʟʏ ᴄᴀɴᴛ - ᴍᴀᴅɪsʏɴ sʜɪᴘᴍᴀɴ  
~🔊~

ᴋᴀʏᴊᴀʏ ᴍᴜʀᴘʜʏ - ᴄᴏʀʙʏɴ ʙᴇssᴏɴ  
~🎟~

ɴɪᴄᴏ ʀᴏssɪ - ᴊᴏʜɴɴʏ ᴏʀʟᴀɴᴅᴏ  
~🌊~

ᴀᴜɢᴜsᴛ ʟᴀᴋᴇ - ᴀᴜsᴛɪɴ ᴘᴏʀᴛᴇʀ  
~☎~

sᴇʟᴇɴᴀ ɢᴀɴᴛʀʏ - ᴄʀᴇᴇ ᴄɪᴄᴄʜɪɴᴏ  
~📼~

ʟɪᴀᴍ ʀɪᴠᴇʀs - ɴɪᴄᴋ ʀᴏʙɪɴsᴏɴ  
~🌻~

ʙʟᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀɴᴛ - ᴊᴏsʜᴜᴀ ʙᴀssᴇᴛᴛ  
~📚~

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

((ᴛʜᴇ ᴏʀɪɢɪɴᴀʟ ᴄᴀsᴛɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ sᴛʀᴀɴɢᴇʀ ᴛʜɪɴɢs ɪs ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ))

Mike Wheeler  
~🚲~

Will Byers  
~🎲~

Lucas Sinclair  
~🧨~

Dustin Henderson  
~📻~

Steve Harrington  
~🔦~

Max Mayfield  
~🛹~

Billy Hargrove  
~🚬~


	2. .Powers.

001 - ᴇɴʜᴀɴᴄᴇᴅ sᴛʀᴇɴɢᴛʜ

002 - ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ ᴏʙᴊᴇᴄᴛs ɪɴ ғʟɪɢʜᴛ

003 - ʀᴇᴀʟɪᴛʏ ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴋᴇʏᴡᴏʀᴅs

004 - ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴜɴɪᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ; ʟᴇᴠɪᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ; ᴛᴇʟᴇᴋɪɴᴇsɪs; ᴘᴏssᴇssɪᴏɴ; ᴄʜᴀɴɴᴇʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴀᴅ; ᴀɪʀᴡᴀᴠᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴜɴɪᴄᴀᴛɪᴏɴ; ᴀᴜʀᴀ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ

005 - ᴍᴏᴠᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴀɴᴅ sᴘᴀᴄᴇ

006 - sᴜᴍᴍᴏɴs ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟs ᴇʟᴅʀɪᴛᴄʜ ʙᴇɪɴɢs

007 - ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴇɴᴇʀɢʏ

008 - ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏғ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴇɴᴇʀɢʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪғᴇ ғᴏʀᴄᴇs; ᴇᴍᴘᴀᴛʜ (ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴs); ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏғ ᴇᴍᴏᴛɪᴏɴs

009 - ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏғ sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡs; ғᴜᴛᴜʀᴇ sɪɢʜᴛ; ᴍɪɴᴅ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ; ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ sᴄᴀᴘᴇ

010 - ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ᴏғ ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴs ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ sᴏɴɢ; sʜᴀᴘᴇsʜɪғᴛɪɴɢ

011 - ᴛᴇʟᴇᴋɪɴᴇsɪs & ᴛᴇʟᴇᴘᴀᴛʜʏ; ᴄᴀɴ ʀᴇᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀɴɪᴘᴜʟᴀᴛᴇ ᴍᴇᴍᴏʀɪᴇs

012 - sᴜᴘᴇʀ sᴘᴇᴇᴅ; ʜʏᴘᴇʀ-ᴀᴡᴀʀᴇɴᴇss


	3. .Playlist.

.:sᴡᴇᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴇᴀᴛʜᴇʀ:. ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇɪɢʜʙᴏᴜʀʜᴏᴏᴅ  
~  
.:sᴘᴏᴏᴋʏ, sᴄᴀʀʏ sᴋᴇʟᴇᴛᴏɴs:. ᴀɴᴅʀᴇᴡ ɢᴏʟᴅ  
~  
.:ɪ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ ɴᴏᴡ:. ᴛɪғғᴀɴʏ  
~  
.:ᴘᴀʀɪs:. ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʜᴀɪɴsᴍᴏᴋᴇʀs  
~  
.:ᴀ ᴍɪʟʟɪᴏɴ ᴘɪᴇᴄᴇs:. ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ ɴᴏʀᴛʜ  
~  
.:ᴛᴇᴇɴᴀɢᴇʀs:. ᴍʏ ᴄʜᴇᴍɪᴄᴀʟ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ  
~  
.:ᴠᴀᴍᴘɪʀᴇ ᴍᴏɴᴇʏ:. ᴍʏ ᴄʜᴇᴍɪᴄᴀʟ ʀᴏᴍᴀɴᴄᴇ  
~  
.:ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀs:. ᴏɴᴇʀᴇᴘᴜʙʟɪᴄ  
~  
.:ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴍʏ ʜᴇᴀᴅ (ᴄᴀʙʟᴇ ᴄᴀʀ):. ᴛʜᴇ ғʀᴀʏ  
~  
.:ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴜɴ ᴀɴᴅ ɢᴏ:. ᴛᴡᴇɴᴛʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴘɪʟᴏᴛs  
~  
.:ғᴇᴇʟs ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪ'ᴍ ᴅʏɪɴɢ:. ᴛʜᴇ ᴀᴍɪᴛʏ ᴀғғʟɪᴄᴛɪᴏɴ  
~  
.:sᴜᴍᴍᴇʀᴛɪᴍᴇ sᴀᴅɴᴇss:. ʟᴀɴᴀ ᴅᴇʟ ʀᴇʏ  
~  
.:ʜᴀʀᴅ ᴛɪᴍᴇs:. ᴘᴀʀᴀᴍᴏʀᴇ  
~  
.:ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ ғᴜʟʟ:. ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ! ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪsᴄᴏ  
~  
.:ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢɪᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜᴘ:. ʀɪᴄᴋ ᴀsᴛʟᴇʏ


	4. .Let's Have An Adventure.

"ʜᴏʟʏ sʜɪᴛ, ᴡᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴡᴇᴀʀ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴄʟᴏᴛʜᴇs?" 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Sɪʀ Rᴇɢɪɴᴀʟᴅ Hᴀʀɢʀᴇᴇᴠᴇꜱ ɪꜱ ᴀɴ ᴜɴᴜꜱᴜᴀʟ ᴍᴀɴ. 

Perhaps it's the large sums of money he's acquired in such a short amount of time. Perhaps it's the eccentric way in which he lives. Perhaps it's the several children he has in his custody who happen to have extraordinary powers. No matter the reason, he is quite an unusual man. 

And unusual men call for unusual children. 

Klaus Hargreeves is only one of these unusual children. 

For one, they were all given numbers at adoption, instead of names. And they all have these really cool, but sometimes really lame, powers. Reginald likes to call them abilities or gifts. Klaus likes to call them nightmares or curses. 

Either way, the name really doesn't change how they're used: against other people; against themselves; against each other. 

Klaus assumes -- or at least is told -- that it's all for a reason. Why else would a man act like that towards his own children? 

And, yes, okay, they aren't quite his children, but he did adopt them, so he could at least act like a real father. 

Klaus guesses at some point he would have to because Grace isn't exactly enough of a parental unit. Normal kids need a mom and a dad, and that's kind of what Reginald is going for, so one would assume he would try. 

Right? 

And it's not even that Klaus wants a dad. He would be just fine living on his own, without the so-called training every day, thank you very much. 

But, something in him wants some sort of affection, something Grace just can't give. 

I mean, who has a robot name their children for them? Granted, Klause likes their names and even prefers them over the numbers Reginald gave them. But the numbers don't make any sense to him.

It would make sense if there were a system, Klaus supposes, but Jane and Zöe both told him themselves that there is no system, just a lie to get one of them to want to be a leader. 

Klaus has to give Reginald a point for that, however. Because it really did work. Luther and Diego fight, sure, but Luther always is number one, both figuratively and literally. 

It could be worse. He could be number one. 

But, yeah right, no way. He can't even control his powers fully. 

If there were a real system, it would go differently. Most powerful to least. And Luther would be last. Because, really, enhanced strength over mind control and super speed? Yeah right. 

Klaus has made time to rank them all, giving them a number that actually makes sense based on each of their abilities. He's even shared them with Ben and Vanya -- they thought it was hilarious. 

But even so, the rankings don't matter in the long run, because not all of them even go on missions all the time. 

Just four years before Jane had gone on a solo mission to locate threats in an area called Hawkins, Indiana. And she kept going back. Three times to be exact, all for a number of months.

That was what lead to them having names, so Klaus can't blame her too much for leaving without saying anything. 

And it just so happened that Jane had discovered some big threat, even beating it all in her lonesome. 

Or, at least, that's what she says. 

But Klaus doesn't really believe her, because even though he does really have a handle on his powers, she has even less control. Every time she uses them she gets a nasty nose bleed, something that stopped happening to the rest of them at around five. 

So, yeah, Klaus doesn't really believe her. 

Then again, she was sent back the next year, and then she disappeared for a whole three months without telling any of them. 

The only thing Reginald had to say about that was, "Number Eleven can handle herself. You needn't worry." 

Klaus had scoffed and then rolled another joint, deciding that being high was way better than Reginald's posh accent and old words. 

But she was fine when she came back around a week after they had asked him. 

But she was really quite quiet after that, not really speaking. 

Before that, she had rarely ever spoken, apparently having some form of learning disability that prohibited her from speaking as much as the rest of them. 

But after that, she seemed sad. Depressed, even. 

Zöe had mentioned trying to get a feel for what was wrong, but Jane could always resist her, so it was for nothing in the end. And then Alex tried the same, with the exact same results. 

Even so, she had just started to get better when Reginald had called them all into the briefing room; something they were all too familiar with. 

"Number Nine has informed me, " he had started, accent hard and still so posh, "of a future event that will occur in the area Number Eleven has been visiting recently."

Jane had snapped her neck up so quickly she had winced. 

"Yes, Number Eleven, that area." Reginald had moved to a small board that sat in front of a projector, switching the projector on. 

"But, sir, I thought I took care of that." Jane had said in a small voice, and Klaus had wished they were closer in number so that maybe he could have comforted her.

"Do not speak out of turn, Number Eleven. And yes, you did think you took care of it, but the object of the matter has reappeared, and Number Nine assures me that you will not be able to do it alone this time." 

Klaus had watched as Luther grew excited, but the others' faces all fell. 

Missions were not something they enjoyed, Reginald treating the whole thing as a test, each movement having to be exact. 

The last mission they had gone on had ended with each of them not allowed to do anything but train for a whole week. 

"You will all be going while I attend to another matter in Europe. I believe this will be okay?" Reginald had addressed only Luther, so the answer was, of course, an enthusiastic nod. "Very well, you will be leaving tomorrow. Grace will prepare your things, and you will be taking a bus into Hawkins. Pogo will give you all the knowledge you will need. Be ready for anything."

With that, Reginald had turned quickly on his heel, stalking out of the room. 

Klaus sighed before looking over at Ben across Five. 

That was another thing. Five had a name, Cian, but he preferred Five.

Seeing the look on his face, Ben stuck his tongue out at him, causing Klaus to giggle. 

Five had looked at him with an unidentifiable expression before smirking. 

"Are you boys ready for an adventure?" 

Klaus had giggled again, smiling brightly. 

"When am I not, little brother?" 

Five had scoffed, sticking his tongue out. "You're only taller by like, what, four inches?" 

"Those four inches are very large, little brother. They count a whole lot." 

Five had laughed before popping out of the room. 

Ben had given him an exasperated look, rolling his eyes. "Why do you tease him?" 

Klaus cackled. "Because it's so funny the way he just pops out." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus groaned, stretching his arms and legs before clambering out of his bed. 

Klaus debated whether he actually wanted to attempt to change into his uniform for breakfast or risk being scolded for wearing his pyjamas. Then again, Reginald had left last night. 

Shrugging, Klaus yawned and walked slowly out of his room, joining the others in walking down the hall towards the stairs. 

Grace had yet to ring the small bell, so rearranging into their order is really the only thing they can do until it's actually time for breakfast. 

Klaus yawns again, this time very wide and loud, which has Allison looking at him with horribly masked disgust and Ben giggling. 

Five is staring at him, and Klaus almost smirks at him, but he's just a little too tired to comprehend his surroundings, so he lets Five do what he wants. 

At least he's not the only one not in uniform. It's honestly too early. 

It's also too early for the nagging Luther has decided to start, mainly on Vanya. 

Klaus giggles tiredly before yawning yet again. 

Five is the one that giggles when Klaus leans dramatically on Allison, to which she only pushes him off. 

Before Luther can act on Allison's silent complaints, the bell finally rings. 

Five leans very closely to Klaus' ear, causing him I shiver when he says, "Do you need me to carry you, big brother." 

Klaus pouts down at him before sticking his tongue out and slinking away down the stairs and to his seat in front of Allison and between Diego and Ben. They don't sit yet, they never do until Reginald sits, but Reginald doesn't sit, so Grace tells them to sit. They do, albeit very awkwardly. 

Klaus breaths in the smell of bacon and biscuits before digging in. 

Allison gives him another look -- like she always does -- before turning to talk to Luther. 

Reginald never leaves the house during a meal, so Klaus doesn't know what to do until Luther actually starts talking back to her, which leads the rest of the table to talk quietly. 

Leaving Ben to talk to Vanya and Alex, Klaus turns to Diego, who picks at his food. He nudges him with his elbow to get his attention, which causes him to groan silently. 

"What, Klaus?" He asks tiredly. He almost sounds way older than they actually are. 

"Okay, Mr Grumpy-Pants! No need to act like an old man." Klaus laughs at his own joke. 

Klaus watches as Diego rolls his eyes, brown eyes disappearing under his eyelids. "And you don't need to act like you're five." 

Klaus gasps, a hand going over his heart. "I am not Five. He's way shorter and not nearly as hot as I am." 

"Klaus." Diego groans, going slack in his chair. Klaus almost laughs as his neck rolls back onto the back.

"What! It's true!" 

Ben chuckles from beside him, to which he sends a quick smirk, then kisses the air at Five, who rolls his own green eyes.

"Klaus." 

This time, it's Luther, who's frowning at the four of them. 

"Luther," Diego growls out. 

Klaus pretends to be surprised at that, but Diego dislikes Luther more than he likes Klaus. 

Diego is almost Klaus' favourite brother, but Ben and Five hold that spot. 

Klaus laughs quietly. "Chill, dude. He just wants to be 'Alpha Male' and putting me down makes it seem to him like he is," Klaus says quiet enough where Luther doesn't hear it, but the others around them do, including Allison, who scowls at them. 

But Five laughs loudly, attracting the attention of the other end of the table. 

Vanya looks worried, her brown eyes flicking between Diego and Luther. 

Klaus doesn't put it past them to fight on the table before Pogo could even think to come to collect them. 

Before anyone can do anything, however, Alex is stalking over to Luther, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

Klaus is grateful for him at this moment, and he sends him a bright smile, to which Alex sends a small one back. 

Luther calms down and, instead of lunging at Diego, he turns to Allison, planting a kiss to her cheek. 

Klaus pretends to gag but turns back to his food, eyes following the blond's form back to his seat in between Ben and Calli, and across from Vanya.

Clearing his throat, Diego turns to Klaus, giving a pointed look to Allison and Luther.

"What did you want Klaus?" 

"Hm? Oh! I wanted to know how it was going with Danny?" 

Klaus' eyes widen as Diego's face is overtaken in a deep crimson colour. Diego never blushes. In fact, the most emotion he ever sees on number two's face is anger toward Luther. He's so shocked that he almost thinks Alex is making him show this emotion but thinks differently as soon as he remembers that Alex has to touch the person and can only send weak emotions through the air, like happiness and very weak sadness. 

He knows only because Reginald decided Klaus to be the guinea pig for all the others. Probably because of his weak abilities. 

Diego hushes him, pushing a gloved hand onto his mouth. 

Klaus scowls at him, swatting his hand away. 

"Nobody else can know, Klaus! They could tell Dad!" 

Klaus tuts at him, shaking his head in time with his finger. "Now, now, Diego, you know not everyone worships him like Luther." 

Diego scoffs but nods. "True, but Pogo is still here, and there are cameras everywhere!" 

Klaus sniggers. "Whatever. Just tell me." 

Diego crosses his arms over him, slumping lower in his chair. 

"It's going okay, " he sighs out. 

Klaus watches him for a few more minutes, his heart twinging as a sweet smile makes its way onto Diego's face. 

Klaus sighs himself, shoving the last bit of gravy on his plate into his face just as Pogo walks in with Grace.

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

The mission seemed simple enough to Klaus. 

Some alternate dimension or other had opened in this town and the government had decided it was easier to hide it than to actually contact them in the first place. 

Jane informed them of what had happened while she was there. 

Klaus' hunch that she didn't do it alone was proven correct when she brought up a group of kids around their age that don't even have powers that decided to take it in their own hands. 

Granted, the one named Steve sounds pretty badass if he took all those things -- demagordans? -- out only with a bat full of nails. 

Jane seemed very fond of one of them -- Max, maybe? 

At least, the blush on her face said she was very fond of her. 

Klaus isn't the empath in the group, so don't quote him on that. 

Pogo informed them that the bus would be leaving right after lunch, so they didn't even have time to eat. 

Klaus thinks it's a shame because Grace had told Diego they were supposed to be having chilli. 

According to Pogo, though, they could take it with them, because the ride is going to be at least three hours, and there aren't many places to eat there. 

Also according to Pogo, they would be staying with one of the men Jane had met during her mission, someone called Hopper, and his girlfriend and their kids. 

He wonders how they'll all fit, because there are twelve of them, and twelve is a lot for someone who lives in a three-bedroom house. 

Klaus sighs as he slumps into the chair behind him. It's not like he can do much for them. What is communicating with the dead going to do in a situation like this? He really questions Reginald's sanity in times like these. 

Diego is giving him a look, and so is Five. 

Wait, everyone is looking at him now. What? 

"What?" Klaus stutters out. 

"Master Klaus, I asked if you are bored," Pogo says, and he gives Klaus a disappointed look, which is totally unfair, because, yes, Klaus is bored, but it's not his fault. If anything, it's Pogo's fault!

"Yes?" Klaus says, the word coming out more as a question than anything. 

"You are either bored or not. Please listen so that you know what to do when you are there." 

Klaus sighs but sits up so that he won't fall asleep. 

"Continuing, you will be changing before taking leave for the bus station, where you will depart. The ride will be around three hours, and you are to call this number -" he gives a slip of paper to Luther, "- to notify Grace and me that you have arrived safely. Once you have called, you may go to the location in which you are staying. Jane knows where that is. For now, get dressed." 

Klaus scowls as they walk up the stairs that lead to their rooms. 

Get dressed in what? His uniform? First of all, it's August, it's too hot for the many layers that make up the uniform. Second of all, they're going into a small town, that hasn't even heard of the Umbrella Academy, the uniforms wouldn't be recognized. Also, it is a small town, they would be suspicious. 

Walking into the room, Klaus groans and leans against the door, effectively closing it with his body weight. 

He glances at the clock, huffing when he sees that time. 

10:27. Still too-damn-early. 

Klaus rubs the heels of his palms into his eyes, attempting to rub away any exhaustion left in his eyes from the long night of screaming he had to endure. 

Maybe he should look into some noise-cancelling earmuffs. 

Scratch that. He definitely should. Especially with the five dead people in this room alone that are screaming right now. 

They tend to flock to wherever he is, but they really like his room. Maybe it's because of the Ouija board under his bed. 

A few years ago that was the only way he was able to communicate with the dead. 

Unfortunately, now he hears them whenever they want to speak. 

Or, when they want to scream. 

Sighing deeply, Klaus turns to his bed, where it seems strange articles of clothes have been laid there. 

Most probably by Grace, Klaus muses. 

No, nevermind, most definitely by Grace. 

The articles that lie there are some that he has never seen before. Some soft-looking green material that makes up a top that will most likely cover him down to his fingertips and rest lightly on the tops of his thighs paired with light denim that is probably too long and black shoes that say Converse All-Star. 

Reaching out, his fingertips gently glide actors the green fabric, which is so different from the rough canvas of his uniform. 

Klaus takes a moment to take in the texture and just breath before slowly getting changed. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

When Klaus leaves his room a few minutes later, everyone else is waiting on him.

He's almost jealous of the leather jacket that Diego is wearing but decides against it when he realizes just how hot it is outside. It may be warm in his sweater, but it is definitely too hot for the black leather his brother is wearing. 

He almost cracks up at the suit Five is wearing but decides against it because he really does look good in it. 

Luther and Allison are wearing almost the exact same outfit, but with different colours, with Allison wearing short heels instead of the trainers Luther has on. 

Ben is wearing a patterned button-up over some coloured shirt with denim, and Klaus does laugh at how uncomfortable Ben looks, which has him scowling. 

Vanya's tucked in shirt and rolled-up denim, as well as her trainers, look very similar to Klaus' tucked in a sweater and rolled-up denim. 

Grace really got creative with the twins' outfits, as they're both wearing bright neons, Alex's preferring blue and green, while Zöe's preferred purple and yellow. It's the most ridiculous things he's ever seen. 

Calliope's denim on denim looks really good with her dark hair, especially the paint, patches, and buttons that decorate and match the rainbow pattern of the cotton shirt she has on. 

Jane's brightly coloured suspenders match the speckles of colour on the black shirt that's tucked into dark denim, and the scrunchie she has in her hair goes well with the speckles and white trainers she has on. Klaus thinks she looks really pretty.

A purple letterman rests on Danny's shoulders, corresponding with the soft yellow shirt and white Converse. 

Klaus mentally thanks Grace, because they had never really worn normal clothes before this. 

Klaus sighs again when Luther finally starts to lead them down the stairs, and to where Pogo sits. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	5. .I Think We're Alone Now.

"ᴡᴇ'ʀᴇ ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴀᴡᴀʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴛʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴏɴᴇs ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜs. 

And it's either that they just bought the whole bus out, or that nobody is going to Hawkins, Indiana at this time of year. 

Either way, they have the whole bus to themselves. 

At first, Luther made them sit in order of their numbers, but then he decided to sit with Allison, so everyone else followed his lead. 

Klaus is sitting with Alex, behind where Vanya is sitting with Calli, and across from Diego and Danny -- who are sitting so close to each other, it's almost like they're glued together. 

Alex smirks at Klaus from his spot next to him when the blond catches his eyes staring at the couple.

"What?" Klaus asks him, the smirk catching him off guard. Usually, Five is the only one who gives him that look. 

The smirk turns into a large grin and he scoots closer to Klaus, causing him to back into the window. Their thighs pressed together and a large hand made its way to his knee. 

"Hi, " Alex says, his body getting even closer to Klaus'.

"H-hi?" He stutters out. "W-what-" he clears his throat, "-are you doing?" 

The hand moves higher, up to his thigh. 

Alex leans in closer yet, and Klaus' eyes flick around the small bus, making sure none of them are watching this.

Diego and Danny are still wrapped up in each other, and everyone else is in front of them and looking forward. 

His eyes go back to Alex's blue ones, taking in the freckles surrounding them. 

Klaus' breath hitches when Alex's other hand moves to his neck, his thumb brushing over his cheek, and he watches as the blond's pupils widen. 

Alex's lips meet his, and his eyes shut, hiding the bright blue colour. 

Klaus' own eyes widen as he squeaks, but then slowly slide closed as Alex's lips begin to move against his. 

It's the best kiss Klaus has ever experienced. Granted, it's the only kiss he's ever experienced. But, still, the best. 

A sound makes its way through his throat, but it's muffled by the soft lips that are on his own. 

Pushing himself closer, Klaus clambers clumsily into the taller boy's lap, wrapping his arms around the other's neck. In turn, Alex's hands move, one into his hair, the other onto his waist, caressing circles into the skin under his sweater. 

The sound comes from deep inside his stomach when Alex's hand brushes under the denim around his waist. 

And again when Alex's tongue pushes into his mouth. 

Klaus pants as Alex finally stops his assault on his mouth, trying to catch his breath, and then whines when he instead starts to kiss his neck, sucking on it gently. 

"Why are you doing this, Alex?" Klaus asks, his voice raspy and quiet. 

Klaus is sure there's a bruise on his neck now, but Alex pulls off, stopping, so Klaus is okay with it. But then he's pulling him in again, this kiss sweet, and he lips feel-

"What do you think you're doing to him, Alex?" 

The voice is so sudden, Klaus almost falls into the floor from how violently he flinches, but Alex's arms placed firmly on his ass to prevent that from happening. 

"Jesus, Five, can't you let me have this one thing?" 

Klaus can tell Alex is pissed, rightfully so, but he doesn't understand why Five sounds pissed as well. 

"You're only doing this to get off, and you know it. You don't need to mess with people's feelings like that, Alex." 

Five's voice is hard -- much like him at the moment -- and pissed, and it's really hot, and Klaus has never been this turned on in his whole life. 

"Well, maybe you should just act on your feelings instead of sitting back and not doing anything, Five." 

Five glares at Alex, who sighs, and gently moves Klaus from his lap back into the seat beside him. Klaus looks at him with wide, questioning eyes, but Alex only responds with a small, apologetic smile before leaving the seat to sit with Zöe, who Five was sitting with before he popped to the seat behind them. 

Once Alex was seated, Five popped into the empty space beside Klaus. 

Sighing, Five rubs his eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

Klaus should be asking him that question because this is the most stressed Five has ever looked. 

His brain is still trying to catch up with him, so Klaus just stares at Five. 

Five breathes deeply, releasing the breath after holding it for a few seconds, and then takes his hand to grab at Klaus'. 

He plays with his fingers before taking it to his mouth where he places a lingering kiss to the pale skin of the back of his hand.

"Will you talk to me?" His hand is still at his mouth, his lips tickling the area. "Please?"

Klaus finally starts to breathe again. 

"What just happened?" 

Klaus watches as Five takes in another deep breath, his chest growing before falling again. 

"Alex just wanted to establish the freedom we're finally getting. He feels like kissing you is the easiest and quickest way to do that." 

A frown etched into his face and Klaus sees worry dance in Five's green eyes at the expression. 

"But what did you mean when you said that to him?" Klaus sounds much younger than they are, and he cringes at the sound of his voice, at the confusion and hurt. 

Five sighs again, something that seems to happen often in their family. 

"Oh, Klaus, " he mutters, almost filled with pity, pulling Klaus into a hug. 

Klaus enjoys the way his hand threads through his hair and the way his other hand gently rubs his own. 

"You're so innocent." 

Klaus almost scoffs, because he is not innocent. In fact, he's almost the exact opposite of innocent. 

"Alex only wanted to get off. He was using you and was messing with your brain by making you feel things."

Klaus' eyebrows furrow, showing his confusion further. 

"But, I wanted him to do that." 

"Oh, Klaus, " Five says again, but with even more pity. "Babe, did you forget he's an empath? He can make people feel emotion." 

"Oh." 

Klaus feels defeated -- betrayed even. He allows himself to close his eyes and relax against Five's chest, thankful for the silence of a moving object. 

Being stressed about being kissed and screaming dead people would have totally sent him into a panic attack by now. 

"I don't think he meant to." 

Making up excuses for other people is what Klaus does best, always wanting the sorrow of betrayal and self-loathing to go away. 

"Okay, Klaus. Whatever you say." 

Five almost sounds defeated now. 

He presses a kiss to Klaus' hair, releasing him from his hold. 

"Why don't you take a nap?" 

Klaus feels like it's more a demand than a suggestion, so he only nods, leaning against the other boy's shoulder. 

"I'll wake you up when we get there." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

When Five finally wakes Klaus, they're still on the road. 

His eyes open slowly, wincing at the bright light shining through the windows. 

Five chuckles at him and Klaus sticks his tongue out at the other teen. 

"Where are we?" 

Five sighs, a hand running down his face. "I think Hawkins? I don't know, really. We're definitely not home anymore. And we're definitely away from Dad, so anything is game at this point." 

Klaus smiles a little at that. "Yeah." 

Five's grin is really crooked and Klaus almost wants him to kiss him now. 

"Yeah." 

Five leans on his shoulder this time, Klaus' hand back in his. He lets him play with his fingers silently. 

"Do you think we're really away from him?" His voice is hopeful, something he's never heard from his own mouth before. 

Klaus hesitates before answering. "I don't know. Maybe." 

"I think we are." 

Klaus shivers as Five laces their fingers together, and when Five's face leans into his, their foreheads pressed against each other, Klaus knows for a fact that he wants Five to kiss him. 

And then their lips are meeting each other own, and it's so much more sweet and gentle, and how the heck is this so much better than with Alex, and-

Klaus has a million and one things running through his head, but then Five is gently biting his bottom lip, and his mind goes absolutely clear, and the only thing he can think about is Five. 

Five pulls away and a whine follows as Klaus' lips try to chase the other's. 

Five apparently has no resolve whatsoever because he's kissing him again, and Klaus can practically feel his lips bruising, despite how gentle and soft the contact is. 

Klaus whines again, and he allows his arms to move, and his hands to link behind Five's back, thumbs playing with the hair at his nape. 

Five's own hands rest on his hips, gentle like the kiss. 

Klaus keens against his lips, pulling Five closer. 

He pulls away all too soon, thumbs brushing circles against the soft skin of Klaus' waist, and Klaus buried his face into his shoulder. 

He can't stop the giggles that pull from the bottom of his stomach and bubble up through his throat and into Five's shoulder. 

"We really are alone now, huh?" 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	6. .To Get Away From Our Parent.

"ᴡᴏɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴍɪss ᴍᴏᴍ, ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜ?" 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴛʜᴇ sᴛᴀᴛɪᴏɴ ɪs ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴀs ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴜs.

Klaus isn't really surprised. 

From what Jane had told them as they passed the 'Welcome To Hawkins' sign, the town was pretty small; although, according to her, they had just opened a mall the last time she had been there. 

Klaus had gotten very excited about that, having never been to a Mall, but then she ruined that excitement by informing them that it was trashed by this supposed alternate being that they were supposed to be fighting within the next month or so. 

Again, this whole thing -- the bus situation -- could just as well be because Reginald threw a whole bunch of money at it. 

Luther is carrying most of the luggage, mostly to impress Allison, but also because Diego made him. 

Mostly because Diego made him. 

Klaus is carrying a single black bag and he almost feels bad for Luther having to carry so much. 

Almost. 

Klaus follows Jane through the empty space of the bus station, making beelines around benches and poles supporting the orange roof. He's never seen the shade before, and he thinks it's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid his eyes on. 

Then he thinks of Five's eyes. 

Second most beautiful. 

It seems Jane has reached her destination because Klaus bumps into her back, causing her to let out an 'oof' before turning to scowl at him. He gives a sheepish smile. 

There's a telephone hanging on the wall next to them, a chipped and stained white that has him scrunching his nose. It doesn't match the pretty blue that goes well with the beautiful orange, and Klaus thinks it's a shame. 

Jane is slipping a piece of paper from her pockets, the same piece Pogo gave to Luther. 

It's a miracle she even got to look at it. 

The number is dialled before it registers in Klaus' mind, and then Jane is telling Pogo that they've arrived, agreeing with something he says before letting the phone end the call. 

Jane smiles a genuine smile -- something Klaus hasn't seen on her since they were nine at most -- and Klaus gives one back. 

"Home." 

Her voice is almost flat, but there's joy. 

Klaus couldn't be happier at this moment. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

They're all following Jane now -- down the sidewalk, passing cars, and people, and places they've never seen -- and it's a change from what he's used to. It's infinitely different from the large, cramped city they live in. 

But not of just scenery, but also a change of leadership. Jane has always been one of the most powerful siblings, but she's never lead anything in her life. 

It's refreshing compared to the constant obedience from Luther. 

Eventually, the sidewalks end and turn into dirt-covered asphalt framed with trees and brightly coloured flowers. 

Klaus counts the minutes they walk, keeping occupied by having Five pop around them, collecting flowers and vines for Klaus to shape into a crown. 

Klaus' stomach makes loud noises and his feet throb as they start to make their way down a twisting road made of loose gravel and then finally spot a quaint house. 

Five makes a show of popping ahead of them beside the cars that resides at the end of the porch and then popping back. 

Klaus grins at him and Five smirks back, going to grab his hand, and then Jane's shoulder, before popping back onto the porch. 

Jane seems startled as Five goes to open the screen door, his knuckles rapping quickly against the worn wood. Klaus isn't. 

He can hear muffled laughter and footsteps that grow closer to the door and he spares a glance back at the rest of them. They're still not even close to where they stand. 

The door opens inwards, away from them, allowing whoever's inside to see them before they can. 

"El!" She is exclaimed by the woman that stands there, and she pulls her into a hug. 

"El?" Klaus echoes as a man and boy appear behind her. 

The man gives Klaus and Five a strange look before his eyes move to their siblings behind them while the boy pulls Jane into a hug next. 

Five's green eyes shine with confusion as Klaus looks at him. 

The boy looks back at them and Klaus can see his eyebrows furrow at the sight of his flower crown. 

Klaus smiles at him and he gets a hesitant smile back. 

Five smirks at them both before he pops away, going back to the others -- most likely to taunt them on how slow they are. 

Klaus looks back, and it seems he's right. Danny runs circles around them, creating small gusts of wind as one of Diego's knives chase him around. He giggles and turns back to the door. 

The man and woman are still hugging Jane and the boy's eyes are wide in surprise and fear. 

"Jane, " Klaus says gently. 

He watches as she pulls away and both the man and woman's eyes turn to him. 

The woman looks vaguely surprised that Five isn't standing there anymore, and the man looks very confused. 

Klaus giggles again. 

"Hello, " he says, waving his hand not circled in flowers at them. 

"Hi, " the woman says slowly. 

"My name is Klaus." 

"Uh- okay, sure. El, who is this?" The man asks. Klaus scowls as they ignore him.

"This is Klaus. He is family, " Jane says, and all three of them look very surprised. 

Klaus is almost hurt that she apparently never mentioned them. 

"And who are they?" The man gestures to the others who are still walking. 

How are they so slow? 

Jane giggles beside him and gives him a knowing look. 

"They are family." 

Klaus snorts and their eyes snap to him. 

"Did you know your house is filled with ghosts?" 

Jane laughs fully, and Klaus grins. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Klaus hears behind him, and he knows what's happened before he even turns. 

Luther is glaring down at Danny, who's smirking at him from his spot on the ground. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" 

Diego pushes Luther away from the boy on the ground, effectively separating them. 

Alex is touching them both before it escalates, feeding emotions into their brains. 

Five pops back over to them, his arm leaning on Klaus' shoulder. 

"Man, what a jerk." 

"Okay, what the fuck is going on here?" The man shouts, backing away from them. 

"Family, " Jane says simply. 

"Yeah, Jane, I think they know that, " Klaus says, his voice bordering on sarcastic. 

Danny is the next one to appear next to them. He copies Five's position against Klaus. 

And Klaus is honestly surprised it's going this well. 

The rest of them finally reach the porch, and Klaus thinks that the three may just have heart attacks.

Calli has managed to change her skin to a pretty green -- a shade that matches the stems in his hair -- and is singing a quiet tune that Klaus doesn't recognize. 

"This is my family. They are like me. Come from a bad man." 

Klaus almost snorts. A bad man? How about a horrible man. 

"Yeah, okay. This is happening. Is this happening? Joyce?" The man sounds hysterical, and Klaus almost expects Alex to lean over and calm him. 

"I-" the woman hesitates. "I think she's telling the truth?" 

"Friends don't lie." 

Jane's words are harsh, biting. Where did she learn that from? 

"Yeah, mom. Friends don't lie. That's what we told her, remember?" 

The boy seems confident, but years of training tell Klaus that he's just scared. 

"If it helps, ma'am, we come from the Umbrella Academy." 

Luther had never picked a more perfect time to speak in his life. 

"The Umbrella-" realization dawns on the man's face like the sun bursting up from behind a mountain. "You're those kids that that rich jerk adopted -- how long ago was that? -- fifteen years ago!" 

"Yes, sir, we are, " Diego says before Luther can comment on the 'rick jerk' part of what the man just said. 

The man points at Jane. "You're one of them?" 

Klaus watches the harsh look on Jane's face turn into amusement at the man's words. Klaus would have probably strangled him, so he respects her restraint. 

"Yes, " she says simply. 

"Mhm, mhm, okay." 

The man is nodding as if he's insane, and Klaus partially wonders if he is. 

Both Zöe and Jane laugh at his thoughts. 

Klaus also wonders how they can decipher his strings of thought all knotted together when he can barely recognize one at a time. 

The woman -- Joyce? -- speaks up, and she lays a hand on the man's own that has gone to rest on his belt. 

"How about we all go inside. We can all introduce ourselves, and you can explain what's going on right now." 

Klaus smiles at her, and he's slightly shocked when she smiles back. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Everything is strange about these three. 

Klaus knows he's not one to talk -- he can literally see ghosts, for fuck's sake! -- but they really are strange. 

His earlier comment on how their house is full of ghosts is a complete lie. 

There isn't a single ghost that he can see. In and around the house. 

In fact, there didn't seem to be a single ghost on their way over here either. 

And as if that wasn't already strange, the boy -- his name is Will -- feels like he died. Or something along the lines. 

His aura feels like a thick black substance that coats everything and never comes out. It almost feels like Venom from those Spider-Man comics -- Ben likes to read them -- looks. 

Klaus doesn't like it. 

And it's not even necessarily his aura, but the air around it, as if something was in him at some point in time. Maybe possessing him? 

His aura is actually quite nice, or so Klaus thinks. Like soft honey and crinkling leaves during the late fall. 

Joyce's aura is almost the same, but there's a harshness to the crinkling -- almost like the leaves are sharp -- and a twang to the honey that borderlines off soft and into stinging. 

The woman is definitely his mother and a good one at that. 

The man -- who Klaus has learned is the Hop Jane liked to talk about, whose name is Jim, but prefers Hop or Hopper -- has an entirely different aura. Something that reminds him of Diego, or even Ben. 

What's different, though, is that the metallic that goes with Diego's cinnamon and bourbon feels less sharp and heavier, and the light, floating feeling of Ben's that goes so well with the irony taste of blood feels more like a certain dizziness that comes with blood loss. 

This Hopper dude either deals with guns or is just an overall bad person. 

Klaus has seen auras go either way. 

Just like Luther's, which smells sweet and tastes like thick molasses, but also feels like drowning. 

The iron taste of blood, though, tells Klaus that he lost someone, most likely by death. 

He's seen an aura do that before. 

Turn from some happy flavour to something demented or cold. 

But what's strange is that there are no ghosts near the man. Usually, with someone with that kind of aura, the ghost follows them around. So that suggests that maybe it was a child that the man lost. 

Klaus shivers at the cold feeling that settles over him at the thought. 

Earlier, they had all introduced themselves to the three, showing off their powers. 

Each one of his siblings got a response from them except for Klaus. Apparently, ghosts weren't their forte. And his levitation didn't even work right, because he had downed some type of pill earlier that made him feel like he was floating already. 

It was evidently weak, though, because he could still feel their auras. And still, levitate enough to fall on his face afterwards. 

Will had been amazed at all their powers, asking them to keep doing them all over again, but he seemed especially entrapped by Five's powers, giggling as he popped around the room, stealing Hopper's hat off his head, and moving the flower crown from Klaus' head to Will's own. 

Klaus had pouted at him until he transferred it back and apologized by kissing his cheek. 

He had watched as each of them watched the motion, eyes softening. 

Joyce had even 'aw'ed at them. 

But Klaus had scowled at him -- to which Five only smirked back, before popping away again -- and then glanced at Will. 

The boy had looked sad. 

Klaus smiled at the boy, almost reassuringly. Relief flooded his eyes. 

So that was how Klaus knew that Will had already developed a crush. 

And by the way, Alex had scooted closer to Klaus, there obviously was something going to happen there, and Klaus didn't want to get in the way. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~

Apparently, Five can pop to places he's never been before. He just has to see a picture. 

Will had shown them to his room while Hopper and Joyce got on the phone with Pogo. 

There are drawings and action figures and comics and records lying everywhere. It isn't a mess, per se, but there was an organized chaos about it. 

Along with posters and drawings hanging, taped along the length of the walls, there were pictures. Mostly of Will with three other boys. There are some with a redhead and Jane, obviously more recent. Among those, there are pictures and drawings of scenery and a single picture of the four boys sitting at a table in a small room. 

Five had taken one look, and then immediately popped away. 

Klaus thinks that maybe he's died because he's still not back and it has been at least thirty minutes. 

But then he's popping back, his arm on his shoulder like it never left in the first place. 

So Klaus shoves him. 

"Ow!" 

"You idiot! I thought you got killed!" 

Five's face looks shocked. Maybe it's because Klaus has never yelled, at least not at him. 

But Five means so much to Klaus to lose him when he just got him. 

"Well, I'm here now, okay? I'm sorry." Five glances up at Klaus. 

He gives Five a look before pulling him into a hug. 

"Where were you anyway?" Klaus murmurs into Five's ear as he brings him closer. 

Five buffs out a laugh. "Well, I wanted to see if it would work, so I did that, and, obviously, it did. But then I ran into one of the kids in the picture, and he wanted to question me, so that's why it took so long. He said he's coming over now." 

"That must have been Mike. That's his basement in the picture, " says Will, breaking up their moment. 

Klaus almost feels sorry for the moment when he sees the boy's face. 

The others are looking at them, and Klaus pulls away from Five before hugging himself self-consciously. 

Jane is smiling at them, and so is Calli and Zöe and Alex. Diego is too distracted with Danny, and Allison and Luther are hanging off each other as if they'll lose the other. Maybe they will. 

It's an honest possibility. 

And then Klaus is shocked when he hears his own voice saying, "Guys, I want to stay here." 

"We are staying here, Klaus, " Jane says, but she has a grimace on her face like she knows what goes talking about. He doesn't, not really. 

"No, I mean to stay here." 

"Klaus." 

Luther is honestly the most annoying person Klaus has ever met. 

"Just leave him alone, man. We're all thinking the same thing." 

The way Klaus can count on Diego like that is actually kind of scary. 

"Yeah, well." 

Luther trails off. Maybe Klaus overestimated his ability to be loyal to the old man. 

"It's a nice thought, Klaus, but don't you think that's kind of impossible?" 

And Klaus nods, because, yeah, but they're impossible, so anything should be possible at this point. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	7. .Tell Me That It's Better That I Stay.

"ωнσ тнє fυ¢к αяє уσυ?"

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~

тεℓερσятιηg ρℓα¢εѕ ιѕи'т ραιиfυℓ, ρεя ѕε. 

It's kind of like going down a slide, but that slide sends you through a smaller, colder tube that goes at unbelievable speeds. 

So, no, it isn't painful. But it is very uncomfortable. 

However, Five decides that knowing where he's going--AKA, having been there before--makes it easier. The 'travel' feels almost like going home and has a sort of feel. Each and every location has a sort of feel. 

Five likes to call them 'locational memories'. Klaus calls them 'place auras'. 

Which makes sense if you know that he can feel 'people auras'. 

Sometimes Five questions Klaus' sanity. 

Walking into Will's room felt like... 

A burden being pulled off his shoulders. But it also felt dark. And sticky. Like a movie theatre. 

Or, maybe that's just the one that they sneak out to every once in a while. 

Even so, Will's room feels good. But also bad. Maybe Will feels the same. 

Five makes a mental note to ask Klaus later. 

And what's more, Will has all these pictures and drawings hanging up, and they all have their own little small aura. 

One is smaller and radiates such bright, positive energy that Five almost loses his composure. 

Taking a closer look, Five sees that the picture is of four boys who are sitting around a table dressed in clothes that are unfamiliar to him. 

They seem to be costumes, but appear to be unlike anything Five is seen. 

After observing the boys, Five looks around the room that's in the picture, then allows his eyes to trace the couch and pictures that hang on the wall, as well as the staircase behind the boys. 

Five concentrates and feels his body take on a shapeless form, teleporting to the room in the picture. 

The atoms in his body restructure themselves, taking on his original form. 

The process only takes a fraction of a second, a little more if the distance is further, but to him, it feels like minutes. 

Their father likes to inform them constantly about how their powers work, even if he barely knows how they work himself. 

The room in real-time feels much brighter than the picture, which is a given. But there's also a darker part, much lighter than the dark of Will's house, but still there nonetheless. 

Five glances around the room, his eyes taking in the sight of the room. 

The small table in the picture, as well as the objects on it, are pushed aside, up against the wall. 

There's a couch that wasn't in the picture and more photos and drawings hanging in frames. Up at the top of the stairs is a closed-door, most likely leading to a house. There are about three other doors, but only one is closed. 

Five debates going back, but then the door at the top of the stairs is opening and the whole feel of the room, the building even, changes. 

It's so sudden and extreme that Five hardly can register that there's a person coming through the doorway, and his mind goes blank. 

Which means he doesn't have enough time to teleport away before the kid is in front of him. 

"Who are you and what are you doing in my basement?" 

This boy is obviously powerful but in that background villain kind of way. Five likes to read books with those kinds of characters. 

"My name is Five. I have no idea what I'm doing here, but I can tell you that I just came from your friend's house." He speaks calmly, so as to not spook the kid. 

Well, he says kid, but the guy is almost a foot taller than him -- he thought Alex was tall.

"What friend?" 

It's only two words. So why does he want to tell this kid everything? It's strange. This whole thing is strange. 

"Will? Byers, I think. We're staying with him. I just wanted to pop over to--" He manages to stop himself from saying anything further. 

The guy narrows his eyes at him, and Five can feel the suspicion and surprise coming off the guy and feeding into the room. It's much like when he first walked in. 

"Why are you staying with Will?" 

And there it is again. 

"Because of a monster that's trying to take over the world and cause the apocalypse." 

Five has to shove his hands into the deep pockets of his suit to keep from picking at the skin around his fingers, something Pogo calls a nervous tick. But Five isn't nervous. 

The boy's eyes widen, sending his eyebrows straight into dark, curly hair. 

"You mean the mind flayer?" 

Five decides he asks too many questions. Particularly one's he can't answer very well. 

But he answers anyway. Might as well gain this kid's trust. 

"Sure. I think Jane said something about that once."

The feel once again changes to surprise. And curiosity.

"Are you talking about El?" 

"That is what Joyce called her." 

This is starting to get annoying. 

Excitement. 

"Why are you here? And who are you? Are you one of them? You said your name is Five, right? Her name is Jane? I thought it was Eleven. And why dont you have a name like that?" The boy is pacing around the small area and the questions keep coming. 

Again, Five feels the need to answer truthfully to every single one of them. 

"I can't answer if you just keep talking, " he says, pulling a hand out of his pocket to hold up in the air. 

Surprisingly -- a very common emotion, as it turns out -- it works, and he stops both walking and talking. 

"I am here because I wanted to see if I could teleport here. I am Jane's brother, so to speak. I am apart of the Umbrella Academy. My birth given name from my father is Five. I have a different name, but I don't like going by it." Five takes a deep breath and attempts to catch up on his thoughts.

"Jane's given name is Eleven, but she goes by Jane now. Apparently because of some friends she made a couple of years ago in this very town." 

"So, what you're saying is that El is back." 

"Yes, Jane is back." He puts an emphasis on her name. 

"Jane--" the boy nods, "--right." 

Five smirks at the boy. "Would you like to see her?" 

He has a feeling this boy likes his sister. 

But instead of blushing, something Klaus does often enough for him to know what it means, the boy absolutely beams at him. 

The feeling in the room goes straight to a very bright, happy feeling. It feels like home, with some lemonade and a nice book. 

He definitely said the right thing. 

"Yeah, of course," the boy says, his curls bouncing, and Five fears his head will fall off from how hard the boy is nodding. 

"I can take you if you want." Five usually doesn't make offers like this, because people are too much of a hassle. 

Decidedly, movement makes the teleporting harder. But that's really for other people. 

However, this boy is a friend of Jane's, and Jane is his favourite sister, besides Calli and Vanya. Really, he likes all his sisters except for Allison, and that's only because she decided to go after Luther instead of literally anyone else in the world. 

Five wonders if he's been hanging out with Klaus too much. Even his thoughts are starting to sound like his. 

"Actually, I think I'll just go there myself. I need to tell the others." 

Five vaguely wonders who 'the others' are, but decides it isn't his problem. His others are probably freaking out right about now. 

"Whatever you say, dude. I'll see you later, I guess." 

Five sends him a two-finger salute, before turning and teleporting right back to Klaus' shoulder.

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~


	8. .They Only Want To Socialize.

"𝚆𝚑𝚢 𝚊𝚛𝚎 𝚝𝚑𝚎𝚛𝚎 𝚜𝚘 𝚖𝚊𝚗𝚢 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞? 𝙳𝚒𝚍 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚖𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚒𝚙𝚕𝚢 𝚘𝚛 𝚜𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚜𝚑𝚒𝚝?"

~~~~🔦🔦🔦🔦~~~~

𝙳𝚛𝚒𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚒𝚜 𝚊 𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢 𝚑𝚊𝚛𝚍 𝚝𝚊𝚜𝚔 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚛𝚎𝚚𝚞𝚒𝚛𝚎𝚜 𝚊 𝚕𝚘𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚏𝚘𝚌𝚞𝚜.

And when hi-...

The children decide to call him on that stupid radio they force him to keep in his car, while he's driving, it really messes up his focus. 

So, that's why, when one of them starts yelling right in his ear, he almost crashes. 

Of fucking course, there has to be some emergency, right before going to pick up Billy. 

Dear Lord.

So, instead of freaking out and causing a bigger wreck while trying to avoid a smaller one, Steve carefully gets back on the road and speeds off to Billy and Max's apartment. They probably got the call too. 

And he'll probably have to pick Dustin up. 

Hell, why doesn't he pick up the whole damn town? 

Lucas' house is on the way to Dustin's house, but they're both across town from Billy's apartment. And Mike also wants to be picked up--his house is only a block from it.

These kids. Jesus. 

Steve sighs and brings a hand down the front of his face before turning right. 

~~~~🔦🔦🔦🔦~~~~

Fitting six people in his tiny 1981 BMW 733i sounds theoretically easy. There are five seats, and Max and Mike are really tall and skinny, so fitting them into one seat should be easy. 

Steve didn't take into account that they pretty much hate each other. 

"Stop touching me!" 

"I can't stop touching you, idiot, we'renin the same seat!" 

"Why don't both of you just shut up! We're almost there!" 

"Oh, my God! If you three don't stop yelling, I'll make Steve turn this car the fuck around!" 

"That sentence didn't even make sense, you dickwad!" 

"You don't even make sense!"

Steve rolls his eyes and turns the radio up.

"Really, babe? That was so childish." 

Billy glares at him from the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, well." He trails off. 

Steve glances at him before returning his eyes to the road. 

"They're sixteen, Billy. You treat them like they're five, and then you act like you're ten!" 

Billy scoffs. "They act like they're five." 

"And that's exactly what I'm talking about!" Steve shouts, and the kids all jump. "Sorry, sorry." 

"You're gonna miss it if you keep yelling at him, Steve," Dustin says from his window seat. He's as far away from Lucas as he can be, but it's not that difficult because Lucas is as pressed against Max as he can be. 

Steve grunts and slows down before turning down the driveway of the Byers' house. 

The gravel road seems to get longer every time he comes here. 

It takes them only a few minutes to get to the end, and when they do, there are at least five more children standing around on the porch. 

~~~~🔦🔦🔦🔦~~~~

"Okay, so, let me get this right." Steve pauses and takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "You-" he points at El, "-are actually apart of this 'academy' of superhuman children? And you didn't think to tell us?" 

"Yes," she says simply. 

"Yeah, okay. Cause that actually makes a ton of sense," Steve says as he runs his fingers through his hair. "I guess two years was too much of a gap for that thing anyway."

It's dark outside now, and the moon shines bright and proud through the windows. 

He and Billy were supposed to be watching the stars right now, dammit. 

"How do you know it's back anyway? I haven't seen anything happening recently." 

Another child answers him. 

"Because I can see the future." 

"What, are you Destiny from the X-Men?" Steve asks the girl, and all he gets from her is a confused look.

"Who?" 

"Why are there so many fucking children around here?" Steve exclaims, his hands gripping his hair into knots. 

"Hey!" Several voices tell out. All of them children.

"Well, it's true! Adults should be fixing this, not fucking children!" 

"I agree!" Hopper says loudly, above the arguing of the literal children. 

Another one of the new additions to his--the--kids speaks up. "Excuse you, sir," He says sarcastically, "but we have superpowers. And you don't. I think we're a little bit more qualified than you are." 

"I did not fight that thing and save the world three times for some child to tell me I am not qualified!" He pauses to take a breath. "You're still children!" 

"Well, at least he has more sense than dear old dad does, " a different boy says. 

"What the fuck?" Steve says out loud. "You knuckleheads keep putting yourself in this situation! It's like you're all going around saying, 'Let's give mom a heart attack! Let's almost die today! Let's fight a fucking monster from a different dimension and see how many times we can survive after basically killing ourselves!'" 

Steve is breathing heavily by the time he's done yelling. 

And then one of them starts giggling! The nerve! 

And then all of them are giggling, and laughing, and falling into the floor. 

"What! What is your problem?" 

"You called yourself mom, dude!" Dustin manages to say between giggles. 

"Oh my fucking God," Steve says before walking out of the house. 

~~~~🔦🔦🔦🔦~~~~

When everyone has calmed down--albeit the few giggles here and there--Billy manages to drag him back inside to watch these children demonstrate how they're so superior to all of the rest of them.

As he watches each of them go through their powers-- the coolest ones being the teleportation, superhuman speed, and shapeshifting--Steve finally starts to calm down. 

But he's still mad that--apparently--these kids father makes them use their powers to fight like some abusive asshole. 

These are definitely his kids now. 

~~~~🔦🔦🔦🔦~~~~


	9. .But I Don't Think They Should.

"ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴅᴀᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʜᴏɴᴇ." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴡʜɪʟᴇ ғɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴀʏ ʙᴇ ʜɪs ғᴀᴠᴏᴜʀɪᴛᴇ ʙʀᴏᴛʜᴇʀ, ʙᴇɴ ɪs ʜɪs ғᴀᴠᴏᴜʀɪᴛᴇ sɪʙʟɪɴɢ.

And there is a major difference between the two. 

Because Five being his favourite brother means that out of all his brothers, Five is his favourite. 

But Ben then outranks him by being his favourite sibling. 

It's a simple complex that he hates explaining because he doesn't sound so stupid in his own head. 

According to Luther, Klaus is the most stupid sibling. 

Diego always tells him to fuck off, but the stutter throws him off.

Maybe Diego should be his favourite. Since he's always on his side no matter what. 

But, no, Ben and Five are. Five, because he's nice and always talks to him even if Klaus is a jerk to him. 

Ben because he's awesome enough to completely go out of his way to make sure Klaus is okay. 

Right now, that's exactly what he's doing. 

Will and Five have seemed to hit it off very well. In fact, they're currently pressed toe to shoulder together on the Byers' living room couch. 

Klaus isn't exactly jealous, per se, but Five was just kissing him; not even five hours ago!

But Ben sees the look on his face and pulls him aside, and they talk for at least half an hour before the supposed Mike is there. 

With five other people. 

This is getting to be a little too much. 

But then Klaus spots him. 

He's tall, his hair is curly--long--and most importantly, he is very, very hot. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

The drugs are worn off, so Klaus is finally able to show off his powers. 

Well, he's able to show off the levitation.

Floating criss-cross applesauce in mid-air is extremely easy now.

There are still no ghosts, which is still very concerning. 

Mike keeps looking at him, but he's never seen the expression before, so he ignores it. 

By the time they're done showing off their powers for the second time that day, Jane brings up Klaus' aura power. 

Honestly, what the fuck, Jane? 

She only giggles back at him. 

In turn, he scowls, and then Zöe giggles and sticks her tongue out. 

Why he outta- 

"What's aura reading?" 

Oh, God. That voice. Klaus would let Mike destroy him if only to hear that voice again. 

Klaus sighs. He only ever sighs. 

"It's a feel for a person. I can tell who they are, what they've done just from the aura. Some are easy to read, others are very complicated," Klaus explains to him. 

Reginald doesn't know about this power, and he would like to keep it that way. 

"Can you do us?" One of the five that came with Will asks him, and he can't help but say yes. 

The auras mix together--large groups makes it harder to tell--and it takes a moment to discern one aura from the others. He has to move closer to each one for it to actually properly work. 

He starts with the one that asked him: a tall redhead who keeps inching closer to Jane. 

"Your aura feels like," he pauses because her aura feels just like Jane's, "a new piece of bubblegum and when you scrape your knee on the road. It feels like a warm summer day and a thunderstorm that comes right before you start crying."

It's a nice aura, even if there's some heartbreak there. 

"What does that mean?" She asks him. Shes finally close enough to Jane to take her hand. 

"The bubblegum is innocence, the knee scraping is from heartbreak, but also because you most likely skate or rollerblade. The summer day means to love and a healing heart, but the thunderstorm means you recently witnessed something very traumatising." 

Based on the looks on their faces, he was spot on. 

"Oh, my God! That was amazing! How did you know all that?" The girl asks. 

All Klaus does is tap his forehead and move on to the boy beside her. 

The cloth on his head kind of throws him off, but it's fine when he moves another step closer. 

His is almost the same. 

Do these kids really hang out around each other this much? 

"Yours is like flowers-" 

Klaus is interrupted by giggles from the boy wearing a hat. 

A glare from the one he's reading shuts him up, though. 

"It's like flowers," Klaus continues. "It almost feels like Alex's, but his flowers are poisonous while yours are sweet with soft petals. And it also tastes metallic, like a coin--one that you flip to settle something," Klaus pauses. "Would you like to know what those mean?" 

The boy nods. "Yeah. Sure." 

Klaus takes another pause--only because its more dramatic, and if Klaus isn't the most dramatic person ever...

"Well, the flowers, the ones that match Alex's, means that you'll get close to him at some point in time. The metallic taste means that you are or will be a warrior, that you're brave and will put your life on the line. 

"It's mostly what I like to call a future aura, which shows your future more than your true self. Special people are the only ones who have those." 

"You hear that, guys? He said I'm special." 

Hat boy starts to giggle again, but Klaus ignores it in favour of moving onto the next one--a man with short, silvery blond hair. 

"I don't want mine read, kid," he grunts out. It's frankly very hot. 

Klaus is glad he doesn't want it read. It's a horrible aura to have--worse than Will's outer death aura. 

"Come on, Billy! Do it!" The redhead starts, which then starts a chant among the little group of, apparently, pre-teens. 

Even Jane is doing it. 

The man--Billy--grunts again. "Fine. But I'm not happy about it." 

Klaus hesitates, before saying, "I don't think you want to know. I don't think you want to hear." 

"It can't be that bad, Klaus," Five says. 

He can't be more wrong. 

Klaus moves his arms to hug around his stomach. He's going to throw up. 

"I can't. I can't. I refuse. It's too bad. Five, I can't." 

Ben pulls him away from Billy, and the trembling stops. Klaus can finally breathe. 

"He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to," Ben says. 

Ultimately, Klaus is saved by the phone ringing. 

Joyce moves to answer it, taking it off the hook. She almost seems nervous doing so.

"Hello?" She asks. "Um, this is she." A pause. "Yes, sir, he is." Another. "Of course." 

She peeps her head into the living room. 

"Luther, honey, it's your father. He wants to talk to you." 

Klaus scoffs. Luther is not the right person to be talking to. 

Instead of listening, Klaus sits on the floor, leaning against Ben's leg where he stands. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Luther talks to the man for another ten minutes--a very boring ten minutes, if Klaus may say so himself --and when he finally comes back, he only tells them that the man wanted to tell them to stay on track.

Honestly. 

Klaus is almost falling asleep on Ben, who had sat beside him at minute three by now, and the sun is finally set. 

Several of them yawning breaks Joyce out of some kind of trance and she starts to herd them to different rooms: boys in one room, girls in the other, with Billy and the other man in the living room on the couch. 

Klaus falls asleep as soon as he's comfortable on the several layers of blankets that cover the floor. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	10. .Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me.

"ɪ'ᴍ sʜᴏᴄᴋᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ᴀ ᴛᴇᴇɴᴀɢᴇʀ ɪs." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ɢʀᴀᴄᴇ ᴏɴʟʏ ᴘᴀᴄᴋᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ғɪᴠᴇ ᴏᴜᴛғɪᴛs ᴇᴀᴄʜ, which is a little concerning, since they'll only be there for who --whoever the fuck is up there--knows how long. 

Luther is the one who points this out, and that's a little concerning too. 

Most likely it was Reginald who told her to pack them that many. Probably to see how they can solve that little problem. 

Everything is 'just a little'. It's odd. 

Steve, the one with the--Klaus doesn't want to say great, because honestly, the tall kid has the best hair (it's just so curly!)--hair offers to drive them to the mall, which, it turns out, has been rebuilt--or whatever--just in time for the beginning of the school year. 

Great. 

But Steve has this tiny ass car that can only fit five, so Hop and Joyce have to drive them too. And that still only fits four (illegally) and five, respectively. 

And there are twelve of them and then eight of the others. 

So that leaves four of them to teleport with Five. 

And thus brings them to the heated--and when Klaus says heated, he means heated--discussion that is going on at this moment in time. 

It's very strange because Five has only ever let a few of their siblings teleport along with him--those siblings being Klaus himself, Jane, Ben, and Calliope--but Will also wants to teleport, and so does Max, and Dustin, and Lucas, and it's one large mess. 

So Klaus, Calli, and Ben all agree to ride with Hop, but then Mike wants to ride with Hop too, so that only three people have to teleport with Five, and then they can go on their merry way. 

Klaus has a headache by the time they decide that Jane, Max, Lucas, and Alex will teleport with Five. 

How that conclusion was decided on, Klaus may never know. He does know that Zöe keeps making kissy faces at both Alex and Jane. 

That's an entirely different suitcase to unpack. 

Hop and Mike keep making faces at each other, ones that he's only seen on Reginald while they're running tests. It's another strange thing. 

Klaus trails behind the others along with Ben, but when they get to the car, he's quick to take the front seat with Calli, who's turned into a small dog. Traitors. 

He's forced to sit in the back with Mike, it seems. 

It is kind of funny when Hopper gets in and has to do a double-take at Calli. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

They get to the mall without much of an incident. 

Well, unless you would call Mike actively starting at Klaus the entire time an incident. 

It's not like he doesn't mind the attention--he does, and he likes it a lot--but it was a little creepy after the first ten minutes. 

And then, when Klaus brought it up, Mike only blushed--a very nice shade of red, may Klaus add, that was very pretty on the pale skin and made the almost black eyes look honey--and turned his head. 

Which only led to Klaus seeing that jawline, and then instantly falling love. 

Calli stuck her tiny little head up from the front seat at him, and Klaus can now say that he's seen a pomeranian wink. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus has never seen a Mall before this, so he doesn't quite know what he expected. 

He does know that it wasn't this. 

There were children running around every which way and adults talking loudly at tables. 

There are so many different smells and auras that it's giving Klaus a headache. 

Klaus doesn't like headaches. 

Joyce leads them all to a large table off to the side. It doesn't fit them all, but Klaus is fine with floating in the air. 

Luther gives him a look, and Diego punches Luther, but Klaus stays levitating. 

Strangely, it doesn't attract any attention from the people surrounding them. 

He tunes out the words of those at the table and the ruckus of the crowd and focuses on the screaming he can hear around the mall. They'll be gravitating toward him before long. 

Klaus listens; there's a woman by one of the stands; a man standing in the water fountain; three teens sit on the floor, huddled together, sobbing; a man calls through walls; several people scream and shout to be heard through layers of concrete under their feet.

There are many more, all standing around, doing things all while screaming. 

He rubs his eyes the heels of his hands until he sees stars. 

They're starting to walk toward him. 

Klaus's reverie is interrupted by Steve clapping his hands together. 

"Who wants ice cream?" 

Joyce glowers at him, but Steve only shrugs. 

There's a chorus of 'yes's and 'I do's, and then they're walking toward an ice cream stand. 

It's a quaint little shop, nice for families.

Klaus likes it. 

They all order ice cream, and honestly, Klaus isn't surprised by anyone's choice in flavour. 

He gets a cone with vanilla and orange swirls himself. 

Hop leads them back into the area with tables. He didn't get any ice cream. 

They get halfway back to their table when Steve is suddenly talking to a group sitting at a small table. 

Their auras float gently toward him, and it's startling, because, technically, he isn't close enough to them. One of them stands out, but Klaus can't quite place why, or which one. 

Steve only talks to two of them--two girls who are holding hands and have dyed hair--while the others stare at Steve and the girls. 

Klaus ignores it all again in favour of levitating and leaning on Ben's shoulder. 

He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, allowing the noise to wash away again. 

The people are closer. 

Their screams echo through the mall, the objects and people scattered around the court doing nothing to absorb the sound. 

A boy--a young one, maybe seven or eight--walks closer, sobbing and rubbing tears off his dirty face. He continues to walk toward Klaus, and Klaus continues to watch him. 

The boy walks and walks, his pace slow and more of a stumble than anything, without any real rhythm. 

He continues the patter--a sob, rubbing his eyes, a stumble forward--before it suddenly stops, and he just disappears. 

This startles Klaus, his back straightening from where his head was leaning on Ben's shoulder, as he looks bewildered at the spot the boy just was. 

Curious. Very curious. 

Klaus looks to the group of teens as they stumble toward him as well. They aren't really looking at where they're going, their faces pressed into each others' shoulders and necks. 

They stumble forward again, but then disappear, about a ninety-degree arch from where the boy did. 

What the fuck? 

Steadily, the screams and sobbing stop one by one as the dead people stumble closer and disappear as they reach the diameter of this invisible circle. 

Whatever the fuck is stopping them, Klaus needs it in his life--constantly. 

And then he remembers Will's aura, and how there wasn't a single ghost near that house. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

As it turns out, shopping is boring as hell. 

Not that hell is boring. Not that he imagines. 

Klaus isn't religious, not really. Who can be, with all the ghosts screaming in his face on the daily--though it may not be that way with this Will kid around. 

But, shopping is boring. The girls like it, though, especially Calli and Zöe. Max looks almost bored, but smiles as Jane pulls her around stores like Converse, Spencer Gifts, Aéropostale, and Forever 21. 

Surprisingly, Luther is more into the shopping than Allison is--her being dragged around as Luther looks at all the clothes and shoes. 

Finally, they leave the last store--one which was geared more toward girls that Klaus bought more clothes at than any of the others bought at all--and Klaus spots one store, hidden in the corner. 

The sign above the door says 'Manic Panic' and the small area is filled with bright and dark colours alike. 

He's drawn to it, so he pulls away from Ben and walks straight into the place. 

There are shells lined with brightly coloured tubes and reclosable containers, and dark clothes that hang at the back of the store. The guy at the counter looks up at him when he opens the door. 

"Hi! How can I help you two?" He speaks, his tone bright, despite the dark fabric. 

Klaus didn't realize he was followed in, but when he looks behind him, it's only Mike. 

Mike! 

"Um, what are these colourful things on the shelves?" Klaus asks. He's hesitant to ask because he fears he may sound uneducated. 

"Oh!" The guy exclaims. "Those are our hair dyes." 

"Oh," Klaus mutters. "How much are they?" 

There's no price. 

"Each of the colours is a different price. The darker colours are about six dollars and the lighter colours are eight. The bleach is ten." 

"Bleach?" Klaus asks, moving to where the guy is standing in front of the dyes.

"It lightens your hair, sir." 

Klaus giggles. No one's ever called him sir. 

The guy's face lights up in a blush, and Klaus can hear MiKe moving closer behind him. 

He takes another step when Mike stops right behind him. 

"What colour do you think I should get?" 

The question isn't toward either of them specifically, but they both answer at the same time, without hesitation. 

"Purple." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus asks Joyce to help him dye his hair, but she says she'll most likely ruin it. 

He's a little disappointed--he wanted his to be dyed--but he doesn't put up any fuss. 

But as he walks back to the room, Billy stops him and offers to do it for him. 

"If you want me to," he says as he rubs the back of his neck. There's a scar there. It looks like it hurt. 

Klaus smiles brightly at him, and Billy gives him a small smile back. 

Steve's aura moves close, the raw wood sliding nicely with Billy's polish--something that shows he's matured after an event. 

This man has been through a lot. 

Klaus glances at Steve, and his eyes are soft and smiling as he looks at the both of them. 

"Thank you, sir," Klaus says, and Billy gives a quiet laugh. 

"None of that sir, please. Just Billy." 

His smile is wider than it's ever been before. 

Both of their auras change. They feel familiar, but Klaus can't quite place why. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus has learned three things today. 

One, shopping is boring--unless something drastic happens. 

Two, Steve and Billy are definitely dating--or at least have some kind of relationship that's closer than friends are. 

Three, dying hair is a very long and very strenuous process. 

And if Klaus is exhausted, he can't imagine what Billy and Steve feel like. 

They spent hours straightening his hair; bleaching strands into the curls; bleaching them again when they turned into a pretty caramel; using a toner that turned the strands into a purple, almost silver, tone; drying and straightening his hair again; and then, finally, dying the bleached strands a very pretty purple shade that definitely compliments his eyes. 

Needless to say, the three are in the bathroom for over three hours. 

This means that none of them sees him for three hours and that three hours of drama has been going on outside that door. 

Once his hair is dried again, and the purple has curled and framed his face, they finally leave the stuffy bathroom behind. 

Klaus doesn't know what he was expecting when he decided to dye his hair, but maybe this reaction is okay. 

All of his siblings are silent, and Diego and Ben keep glancing back at Luther. He's surprisingly silent. 

Five gets up off the floor and walks over to him--as opposed to popping over to him. He has to stand on his tip-toes to do so, but he reaches out and tentatively pulls at the coloured curls. 

"They're so pretty!" 

And then all hell broke loose. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

The others--the ones that aren't his siblings--didn't even see his hair until Klaus' sibling let off of him--ten minutes later. 

Everyone is complimenting him, and Billy, and Steve, and Klaus is honestly not used to anything even remotely like it.

The only one not saying anything is Mike.

Even Hop has said something! 

So when they all stop, Klaus finds himself marching over to him and then grabbing him by his wrist to pull him onto the porch. 

Klaus sticks a finger against the taller teen's chest and demands, "Why are you such an asshole to me? You've never even met me!" 

Mike's pale skin turns a nice pink--a shade that the store was selling as a hair dye--and his dark eyes dart away from Klaus' own. 

He doesn't respond, in favour of looking away. 

His eyelashes are so long...

"Well?" 

Klaus crosses his arms over his chest. 

"You're just," Mike starts before stopping himself. 

He looks down at him, and Klaus is so very fucked. 

"You're just so pretty." 

And it's Klaus' turn to blush because he feels all of the blood in his body rush straight to his face. 

His heart has definitely stopped beating, and he's starting to feel light-headed. 

"What- what?" He stutters out despite his numb tongue. It's heavy as concrete. 

Mike continues to look down at him, his bottom lip in between white teeth. 

"You're really pretty," he says simply. 

"I, um-" Klaus clears his throat, "thank you?" He squeaks out. 

"You're welcome," Mike breathes out through a sigh. One of relief. 

"You're, uh, you're pretty, too, y' know." 

Mike's face turns a nice shade of cherry red. 

"Than-" his voice cracks. He clears his throat, "-thanks." 

Klaus smiles a small but bright smile at him. "You're welcome." 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	11. .Pills Don't Help But It Sure Is Funny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тrιgger warnιng: мenтιonѕ oғ deaтн; мenтιonѕ oғ drυgѕ; deѕcrιpтιonѕ oғ drυg wιтнdrawl; ѕeмι-мajor cнaracтer deaтн

"ᴡʜʏ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴅᴏ ᴛʜɪs ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ?" 

~~~~☂~~~~

'I heard a rumour-'

What is that?

'I heard a rumour-'

Why does that keep repeating?

'I heard a rumour that you-'

Where is that coming from?

'I heard a rumour that you-'

Who's saying that? Why are they saying that?

'I heard a rumour that you love me-'

Love who? What's going on?

'I heard a rumour that you love me, Luther.'

"Who's Luther?" 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴋʟᴀᴜs sᴛᴀʀᴛʟᴇs ᴀᴡᴀᴋᴇ. 

There's not much room to startle--there are eight people laying around him, and this is a small room--so he accidentally hits both Mike and Ben in the face. 

And that causes Mike to start shouting and Ben to startle awake as well.

But all of them are awake now, so it doesn't matter that he didn't mean to hit them in their face, all that matters is that he woke them up at 2:15 in the morning. 

But it's okay because when is Klaus never shouted at? 

And it is okay because Ben asks him if he's okay, and Mike apologises for shouting and waking everyone up. 

He's okay. Dreams have never bothered him before, so why should they now? Even if it is such a strange dream. 

Klaus closes his eyes, and sleep washes over him once again. 

~~~~☂~~~~

'I heard a rumour that you love me, Luther.' 

"Who's Luther?"

'I heard a rumour-'

What?

'I heard a rumour that you love me so much-'

Love?

'-that you love me so much, that you will do anything for me.'

"Anything?" 

'Anything, Luther.' 

~☂~

HE RUNS UP TWO STEPS AT A TIME, manoeuvring his thin body through the thick crowd of people. 

He doesn't know what he's running from. 

Maybe it's what he's running to. 

Either way, he doesn't know. 

He doesn't think he cares. 

Running feels right. 

He's not very fast. 

He is strong, so maybe that's what counts. 

That's what Dad says. 

The others don't believe him. 

Allison does. 

He loves Allison. 

That's who he's running to. 

Allison. 

~☂~

'I heard a rumour that you love me.' 

~☂~

'I heard a rumour that you love only me.' 

~☂~

'I heard a rumour that you hate our siblings.' 

~☂~

'I heard a rumour...'

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴋᴇs ᴜᴘ, he's screaming. 

And that's also okay because Mike is pulling him into his long arms. 

Screaming is decidedly okay if he gets to wake up in Mike's arms. 

It's okay, but it's also weird that Klaus hasn't been able to feel Mike's aura until right now. 

It's nice, listening to his heartbeat. 

He doesn't realise he's crying until Mike is wiping the tears off his cheeks. 

Klaus can barely see his features, but the moonlight reflects off of his pale skin. 

It oddly fits the aura surrounding the other teen.

But the dark, moonlit feel that his aura has is just the first part of many. 

It also feels like and a cold drink after a long day; the first breath of air after diving into a pool; waking up just as the sun comes up, lighting up the trees and the dew; the first fall of snow.

Overall, it's mystery and new beginnings. 

He would like to think he's not going to think about it for the rest of the day, but he definitely is. 

His heart is defiant of his brain like that. 

That sentence doesn't really make sense. 

Neither does the dream. 

The last time Klaus had a dream like that--a dream where one of his siblings used their powers in a way they weren't supposed to--was before Klaus started doing drugs to help cope with the screaming. 

Klaus chooses to ignore that in favour of paying attention to Mike...'s Aura! Yeah, his aura. Not him. 

It is a strange aura. It feels familiar--like Billy and Steve's--but he can't quite place why. 

Klaus has stopped crying, and Mike's long fingers thread through his hair. It's nice. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus doesn't have anything left. The ghosts that weren't at the house yesterday are standing right outside. 

He wonders briefly which is more annoying -- wailing or screaming -- before he decides it doesn't matter because it's all fucking annoying. 

Nothing would matter if he could just take something. 

He curses himself for being so stupid as to not bring his stash. 

For what it's worth, it's a small stash, and if Klaus wanted to make it last, he would have to spread it out, and then it's not really worth it. 

He must have come down last night -- hence the nightmares -- so now he's just really tired and hungry. 

Maybe Joyce or Hop has some kind of something hidden somewhere. 

The others are all occupied outside. Klaus doesn't know what they're doing, he just knows that they're outside. 

He doesn't want to go outside. It's where they are. 

Again, maybe Joyce or Hop have some alcohol or cigarettes laying around. 

Klaus doubts it. They seem like good people, which means they most likely don't have anything just laying there -- lest the children get a hold of it. 

Mildly, he debates getting up from the fluffy couch and asking Hop for something, but he ultimately decides against it. Will seems like enough to keep them away if what happened yesterday is anything to go by. 

He does get up, however, and walks outside, straight to where they all are at. 

He still doesn't know what they're doing. His head hurts too much for him to hear anything -- except for the screaming. Always the screaming. 

Klaus can make out words through the screaming and the haze. 

He's stumbling, tripping over the air and his own feet. 

His head hurts so much. 

Five catches him -- since when is he falling? -- and teleports him back to couch. Why did he get up again?

Joyce runs in through the open door but she disappears a second later. 

Everything is fuzzy. Klaus' brain, the sounds, his eyes. 

He can barely see Five. He can feel his hand though, and he squeezes it. Five smiles and Joyce is back. She's talking -- or her mouth is moving. 

Five forces his mouth open and then pushes something into his mouth. 

It tastes terrible and Klaus grimaces, swallowing it dry. Five makes him drink water anyway. 

The things he could hear go silent and are replaced by a ringing. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus opens his eyes and he's standing on a dirt road. Everything is so... bland. 

But it's so beautiful. There are trees everywhere -- grey trees in front of a different shade of grey sky that grow from black ground. There are flowers and birds and squirrels and bees; they're all greys. 

He twists around, looking every which way. 

More grey. 

Bringing his hands in front of his face, Klaus expects more grey. 

His nails are black, and his skin in white. The scars are all pink and irritated. The colour is so vibrant amongst none at all. 

He looks at his shirt -- it's still as vibrant and colourful as when he put it on this morning. 

So are his shorts. 

The scars on his thighs and calves and knees are even more vibrant than the one's on his wrists and forearms and biceps. 

Obviously, he's too pale. 

It's not Klaus' fault that his skin repels Vitamin D.

The birds in the trees whistle at him and bees buzz around him. At least can hear something other than to ringing. Wind blows through the trees, but Klaus can't feel it. All he feels is warmth from the grey sun.

But then he hears ringing. 

Klaus twists around towards the direction of the ringing, hoping it's not him going deaf. 

It's not. 

There's a girl riding a bike. 

He doesn't see any colour on her -- just like their surroundings -- and there are flowers on her hat and in the basket. 

"Excuse me?" He calls out. 

She comes to a stop in front of him, and he has to back away so her bike doesn't hit him. 

"So much more polite this time around, " she scoffs. 

This time around?

"I almost didn't see you there. You blend right in, being so pale and all, " she says. 

She stays on the bike. 

"What, there isn't any sun down there?" 

Klaus gets a strange sense of déjà vu and he backs away from her bike. 

"Down there? Where am I?" He asks.

She gives him a look. 

"Where do you think?" 

He hesitates. "I'm not sure." 

She gives a laugh. A laugh that seems too old for her. 

"Well, wherever you think we are, you can't stay. You're not due here for another two days." 

Two days? 

"You can leave whenever you want. Nothings holding you here. No important message from your father this time around." 

What the fuck. 

"Hey! I'll have you know this is a cursing free zone. It disturbs the bees. The honey is less sweet that way."

Yeah, okay. 

"Um, how exactly do I get out of here?" 

The girl sighs and rolls her eyes. 

"You can go through the field or you can climb a tree. Have your pick. But I'm not helping you." 

Klaus looks both ways. The top of the tree is fuzzy, and so is the other end of the field. They're both just as far away from them. 

"Good luck." 

She rides away, and Klaus watches. 

A single flower falls out of the basket, but she rides on. 

Klaus decides to jog over to the flower and picks it up. It's white lilac that begins to turn purple the moment he touches it. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

When he opens his eyes again, he's laying back down on the couch. 

He has to immediately closes them again from how bright the colours around the room are. 

His lungs hurt and his head hurts and his chest hurts but everything else is numb.

Klaus squeezes his hand, and subsequently, whoever's hand he's holding. 

He brings his free hand to his face and rubs at his eyes. They're sore like they've been open for hours on end. Klaus knows that's not the case because his body feels like he's been asleep for days and days. 

He still doesn't hear anything but a dull buzz, and his head feels better, but still feels like it's being split open by a toothpick. 

The screaming is oddly quiet. And then he remembers that Five made him swallow something right before he went to that... Place? 

When he finally opens his eyes again, the lights are off and the blinds are drawn, blocking any sun from the room. 

How did-? 

Oh, yeah. Jane and Zöe can both read minds. 

The colours are less vibrant, and Klaus wonders how they seemed so vibrant before. They certainly are very dull now. 

The sound is slowly coming back, and Klaus can hear birds and wind and someone's crying. 

He looks around -- it's a hard feat because his eyesight is blurry and the black spots are still there no matter how much they've faded -- and sees that all of his siblings are crying and that Allison is the one he hears. 

What a strange thing to be happening right now. 

Five's hand is gripped around his own, and if he thought it was numb before. 

Five's crying, too, and his eyes are bloodshot. 

Klaus tugs on his hand. 

"Hey, " he says. His voice is basically a croak and Klaus hates it. He clears his throat. 

"Hey, " Five whispers to him, his voice cracking. 

"What's wrong? Why are you all crying?"

Five glances at the others and Allison starts sobbing harder. 

Calliope, Vanya, and Zöe all look close to the same condition, and Jane's face is hidden in Max's shoulder. 

Ben leans against the couch from his spot on the floor, his head on Klaus' leg. Luther stands at the end of the couch looking uncomfortable but crying nonetheless. Diego and Danny are pressed together on the other seat. 

Klaus has to look behind him to see Joyce and Hop talking quietly in the kitchen with Will, Dustin, and Lucas sitting at the table with them. 

He can't see Mike anywhere, as well as Alex, and Billy and Steve.

"What happened?" 

Five hesitates and takes a breath before answering. "You were dead Klaus." 

And he freezes. He manages to stutter out a, "What?" but other than that, his body goes completely numb. 

Luther chooses to speak instead when Five starts to cry again. 

"You stopped breathing and your heart wasn't beating. You were dead for a whole minute. Allison tried to rumour you back, but you wouldn't come back. You were dead, Klaus."

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

Klaus most definitely met God. Or maybe a version of Her? 

Either way, Klaus met Her, and he isn't even religious. 

Whatever. 

Maybe he is. 

It's a whole thing. 

Whatever drugs they gave him earlier have already worn off, and Klaus wishes again that he had some more. 

At least Will is here, and the ghosts don't like him for whatever reason, so they're fended off for now. 

He's curled up in a blanket fort in the middle of the floor with all his siblings. It's nice. They've never really gotten this close to him before -- well, not all of them. 

Five and Ben are the closest, and they refuse to let him go. Calli and Zöe are curled up around Vanya, who also refuses to move away from him. Alex is still outside. Five said he left as soon as Klaus 'died'. The emotions in the room were apparently too much. 

Allison stopped crying hours ago, but she sniffles every once in a while. Luther managed to calm her down. 

While Five and Ben are curled around him, Diego holds one his hands and is cuddled with Danny while Jane holds his other from her spot with Max. 

It's a nice cuddle pile. 

Steve and Billy are wrapped around each other on the couch, and Mike sits on the chair. 

Steve had told him that Billy had an anxiety attack. 

Klaus still doesn't know why, but they both came back with their auras slightly different than before. 

That's another thing. 

Everyone's auras changed after the whole thing, and Klaus can't figure out why. 

It's infuriating, especially because their auras all feel eerily similar to each other now. 

They also feel familiar, and Klaus still can't place it. 

It's different than any aura he's ever felt with anyone close to him. 

It's kind of like Grace's aura -- something that she only has because of how much she's been around all of them for so long. Objects are weird like that. If you give them enough love, they gain some sort of sentience. But all of theirs are stronger. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	12. .Counting Stars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: mentions of blood, mentions of child abuse, mentions of character death

ⓟⓐⓡⓣ ⓞⓝⓔ

.ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴋɪʟʟs ᴍᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ᴍᴇ ғᴇᴇʟ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ.

"sᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀ sᴛᴀʟᴋᴇʀ. ɪ'ᴍ ᴛᴇʟʟɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴅ."

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ᴋʟᴀᴜs ғᴇᴇʟs ᴛᴏᴛᴀʟʟʏ ғɪɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴇxᴛ ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴɢ.

Well, not totally fine, but at least he doesn't have a headache. His muscles are sore, and he's as tired as anyone can be, but he's alive. 

And he's glad to be alive because when he wakes up, it's in Mike's arms. They're so long and so unbelievably warm Klaus doesn't want to ever leave. 

The blinds and curtains are closed over the windows of Will's room, but it's still dark outside, and even more dark inside. 

It's a curious thing, being awake before everybody else. 

It gives him time to think, so Klaus doesn't mind. It's not like there were times at the academy that he would lie awake for hours on end, going between listening to the screams and avoiding the nightmares. 

Through the chaos of yesterday, he didn't even have time to dissect what had happened when he passed out. Or had he died? 

Remembering things has always been difficult, his memories coming up fuzzy or distorted, but he can clearly remember the girl. 

He's heard people talk about heaven, about God. 

Reginald never mentioned anything about religion, instead of focusing on all of the ways to maim or kill a person. 

Does that make him a bad father? 

If he really did die, then where was that? Who was that? 

Religious questions hurt his head, and he doesn't feel like getting a headache, especially one so soon after waking up. 

Klaus turns slightly to look at Mike. 

His face is so peaceful in his sleep. Klaus doesn't think he can say the same. 

His skin is pale -- not as pale as his own -- and it's so very soft. 

Klaus doesn't want to say he's in love, but he's most likely in love. 

Someone rolls over in the silence, rustling the plastic that the sleeping bags are made up of. 

At some point during the night, Klaus managed to kick his off. He's probably so close to Mile because of it. 

He can hear giggling through the wall, and he vaguely wonders what time it is. He decided against wondering and instead wiggles out of Mike's arms. 

The others seem to make a maze specifically designed to keep him in the room with their bodies; laying haphazardly and on top of each other. 

Klaus giggles behind his hand at how Lucas and Dustin are so close. 

There aren't any lights on to help Klaus see, and there aren't any windows either. 

The lessons with Reginald about a month ago come to mind. 

When he says lessons, it was better compared to abuse, with their 'father' throwing him in a dark room. Something he hadn't done since he caught Klaus, Allison, and Vanya sneaking out of their rooms and into the kitchen. 

Maybe the punishment would be worse if he had caught them outside. 

They had learned their lesson, however, and now they only ever use Five to sneak out. 

Klaus shakes his head to clear out memories -- memories he would be better off forgetting. 

He closes his eyes in focuses and steadily brings his hands together, clasped in fists. If he focuses enough, maybe he'll be able to do it. However, the giggling coming from the room down the hall distracts him. 

He growls and stomps, following his instinct and the fact that his eyes are pretty well-adjusted to the dark. 

The giggling grows louder, and Klaus can't tell if they're being louder, or if he's getting closer. But then a faint glow appears under a door a little farther than where he is. 

The door opens before he can advance, and Calli is the one standing there. 

“It took you long enough!” She whispers to him before grabbing his wrist and yanking him inside. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

“So, let me get this right,” Klaus starts, his fingers on his temples. “You all were spying on us while we were sleeping.” 

“Correct,” Callie speaks up from her spot in the corner, leaning against the bed. She's filing her nails, which Klaus doesn't understand why because she can just shape-shift and make them perfect. But then again, none of his siblings understand her -- except for Jane. 

Klaus stares at her for a few seconds, trying to decipher her expression, taking in the way she smirks with the face she chose. 

Normally, she has light skin and dark hair -- a look that's pretty common, considering that she's originally from Greece. Even so, she doesn't really have an original form -- not one she can remember anyway -- so she normally sticks to features similar to Alex and Zöe's, both of which are from northern Italy. 

Even those two are twins, so when she does happen to choose her normal features, they look like real siblings. 

Reginald likes to take advantage of the fact. Any undercover mission -- not that they would need to be undercover -- has at least two people always including Calliope. 

Taking all these things into consideration is important. Or at least Klaus thinks so. Because when she chooses features not like any of their siblings, they're usually very different. Five likes to think that there is no rhyme or reason for her choices, but certainly, that can't be true. 

She always has a completely different look. 

For example, now. 

Her skin is a very beautiful shade of brown -- no shade any of the others have -- almost a tan, but could quite possibly be achieved at birth. Her hair matches Max's, at a bright shade of red -- or maybe orange -- but is as curly as Mike's while her eyes keep changing color every time she moves. Perhaps it is the light, and she shifted them to be hazel, but there is some delay, so Klaus thinks she's doing that on purpose. 

“How did you even see anything, anyway? It's almost completely pitch black in there,” Klaus finally says after a few seconds of silence. 

Jane giggles from her spot leaning against Max, and Vanya rolls her eyes at them. 

“Did you know that you glow in the dark while you sleep?” Zöe asks, examining her nails. They're an ugly shade of green that matches the outfit she's wearing. 

Huh. So maybe there's more than Klaus knew about. It makes sense, honestly. Each of the others' powers developed and got stronger every day. Klaus, however, has been doing drugs to stop his powers from being useful for the past six years. 

“Um, no,” he starts, “I didn't. I thought I could only do that if I focused hard.”

Zöe shrugs, leaning back against the bed. 

Klaus stares at her, perhaps a moment too long, before remembering what they were even talking about. “That doesn't even go over why you were spying on us!” 

Klaus doesn't know a lot of girls outside of his siblings, but they sure do giggle a lot because all of them burst out into giggles before Calli quiets them. 

“Because Klaus! You and Mike are just so adorable!” 

Klaus blanks at that. 

“You act like you hate him, but I mean, come on! Nobody cuddles that close to someone if they hate them.” The way Calli says it makes it so obvious, and Klaus can't quite seem to think of anything other than the fact that Mike is gorgeous. 

And it truly is a fact, because the evidence is just in the other room. 

He crosses his arms, his lips twisting into a pout. “You guys are so mean to me,” he whines, going to levitate in the air, crossing his legs.

“Sorry, bro. It's just what big sisters have to do!” Allison says as she pops a piece of chocolate into her mouth. 

“'Big sisters',” he mocks, “more like bug sisters with how often you bug me.” 

Vanya and Allison both throw pillows at him, knocking him into a mid-air levitating backflip. Calli laughs at them -- a laugh so contagious that it has them all laughing within seconds. 

A creak in the hallway has them silent even faster. 

Jane stands first, most likely trying to see if any threat lays beyond the door, before Allison stands with her. 

There isn't any other sound for a few moments afterward, and they must have judged it safe, because the two sit back down. 

“You all are so insufferable,” Klaus mutters, slowly spinning. 

“Oh, insufferable, are we?” Calli asks loudly. 

Vanya shushes her, giggling. 

Zöe shakes with silent laughter in her spot on the floor. “Such large words for an infinitesimal mind.” 

Klaus glares at her. “Like you're one to talk,” he grumbles out. 

“Hey!” 

“Where did you even learn that word, Klaus? You've never read a book in your life!” 

Klaus can't exactly pinpoint who said it -- his eyes are closed, and he is way too tired to be bothered to listen to speech and octave patterns in the voice. Maybe when the sun comes up. 

“Rude,” he says, floating down onto the carpeted floor. “I have so read books. And it was from Five. You know he likes to talk about whatever he's reading at the moment.” 

“At least you have some form of vocabulary intake.” 

Klaus hums, relaxing into the incredibly soft carpet. 

“What time even is it?” He pushes his fingers into the material, twisting it. 

“I don't know,” someone starts, “like, twelvish?” 

“Then why am I so tired?” Klaus whines. 

He can hear one of them take a breath to start speaking but then there's another creak, this time closer to the closed door. 

Klaus props one open as the person knocks. He can't feel an aura, so he has no idea who it is.

Probably one of the adults telling them to go to bed. Reginald would have never allowed them to be awake this late. Klaus has never been one for sleep anyway. 

“Yes?” One of the girls calls out, just loud enough for whoever is on the other side of the door to hear. 

“Can I open the door?” A voice says. Once again, Klaus is too tired to process the voice, but he's invested in whom it could be. 

“Sure, Mike!” 

Ah. So it's Mike. Hopefully, Klaus didn't wake him up when he got up earlier. Something tells him that's exactly what happened. 

The door opens slowly, the hinges creaking loudly despite how careful he's opening it. 

His face finally appears in the darkness of the hallway, his eyes squinting against the light coming from the room. 

Mike goes to explain immediately after getting into the room fully. 

“Klaus woke me up and I wanted to talk with him, but I didn't want to interrupt.” 

Klaus squints up at him, trying to find what he wants from him. 

“And it couldn't have waited until morning?” He questions. Klaus doesn't mind, but it is quite late. 

Mike has the audacity to blush and bring his hand up to rub his neck. 

It's entirely too adorable. 

“Well, I- uh- guess it could, but I wanted to also show you something, and you can't see it after the sun comes up, so I figured right now would be the perfect time to, but if you don't want to, that's okay! You don't have to if you don't want to, but it's cool, and I figured that since you're from a city you would want to see it now that you're in a more rural area. Well, maybe you can still-” 

Klaus interrupts him. 

“I would love to.” 

Honestly, how much can he talk? Just the other day he wasn't talking to him at all. And now? Jeez. 

Mike looks cute with the 'deer-caught-in-headlights' look and a blush on his cheeks. 

Klaus sticks his hand out, and Mike takes it, pulling him out of the floor. 

“Let's go.” 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~

ⓟⓐⓡⓣ ⓣⓦⓞ

.ᴡᴇ'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴄᴏᴜɴᴛɪɴɢ sᴛᴀʀs.

"ᴡʜʏ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍʏ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ's ᴀ ᴡʜᴏʟᴇ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ?"

When they're out of the girls' room and the door is shut, Mike tells him to get on his shoes and to meet him on the back porch. 

It takes Klaus about five minutes to find his shoes, and Mike all of ten seconds. 

It's like Mike's the one with the powers, not him. 

He doesn't expect it to be cold outside, especially when it was around eighty earlier in the day, but it's quite chilly, so he regrets not grabbing a hoodie. 

It takes Mike about three minutes to join Klaus outside with a blanket and binoculars. 

“And I thought I took a long time.” Klaus bumps Mike's shoulder with his own, smiling up at the taller boy. 

Mike chuckles at him but doesn't say anything before gesturing with his head toward the woods. 

Klaus doesn't understand why he doesn't just talk. 

“Do you have a flashlight, or,” Klaus trails off, looking at Mike expectantly. 

“Shit,” Mike says quietly under his breath. “Um, I don't think they even have one.” 

He gets a sad look on his face, and Klaus can tell Mike regrets even asking him to go with him. 

So, before Mike to question all of his life decisions, Klaus lays a hand on the other boys. 

“It's okay. Wanna see something cool?” He asks. 

Mike manages to look at him through his -- very very long -- eyelashes, despite being at least five inches taller. 

“Sure,” he says through a smile. 

Klaus smiles back at him before turning his focus to his hands. Steadily, they begin to glow brighter and brighter until they light up the entire back porch. 

“Woah!” Mike exclaims. “That is so cool!” 

Klaus giggles at him. “Thanks.” 

Mike looks at him, his eyes wide and sparkling-- though, that may just be from the blue light that his hands are giving off. He adjusts the blankets in his hands and turns away his face. 

“Um, I would say for you to lead the way, but you probably have no idea where we're going,” he says, shifting from one foot to the other. 

“Well, unless you want to get hopelessly lost and die from starvation, though that may be pretty fun for you, considering how Steve was ranting about y'all the other day,” Klaus teases him, bumping Mike's foot with his own. 

Mike gives him a look that he's never seen directed at himself. It's honestly a little frightening. 

The look is gone not even ten seconds later, however, and then Mike is giving him a small smile. 

“I'm sure we've both had enough near-death experiences for two lifetimes.” 

Mike turns out to be full of surprises because in the next moment after saying that, he's taking Klaus' hand in his own and pulling him along. 

~~~~☂️☂️☂️☂️~~~~

They walk for an entirely too long time -- most likely only about ten minutes -- twisting through trees and ducking under low-hanging branches. 

They talk the entire time about essentially nothing, and Klaus thinks it's quite nice. 

He's never had the time to spend much quality time with anyone -- not even his siblings -- what with all of the training and such. Even so, Klaus' relationships with his siblings are strong because of that. Turns out, childhood trauma and excessive amounts of brushes with death can bring people very close together. 

But this thing with Mike feels different to him. A tender sort of longing that Klaus has only felt for a chance at a normal life. They semi have that chance now, but he can't dismiss the fact that they're on a mission. They absolutely cannot disappoint their father on this one. 

Klaus understands that he can't have this, no matter how much he wants it. The needs of his siblings -- a healthy (ish) home life -- are far greater than his wants. 

But Klaus can't help but feel that Reginald has no say in the matter of his life anymore. Sixteen may be young, but legally, Klaus does not have to endure that man any longer if he so wishes. It's not like the man is his legal guardian anyway. Everything they do is completely off the books, especially the money the man pays to keep higher-ups silent. 

In any case, Klaus has a feeling that there are a number of people who would be glad to take him in at this point. 

Mike is the one who even brought this up to Klaus in the first place; their walk delving into forbidden areas that Klaus would never mention to his own siblings from fear of their father finding out and putting him back in that horrifying place again. 

Klaus tightens his hand around Mike's subconsciously, the thoughts causing him to clench all of his muscles in an attempt to cure into himself. 

The other boy squeezes back, tugging Klaus closer to his side. 

“Your hair looks gorgeous in the moonlight,” Mike declares as he leans into Klaus' side. 

Mike is all sharp angles and soft skin, but he fits perfectly there, as though they were made from the same stone. 

His aura is different from what it was a couple of mornings ago, soaking into Klaus like the heat he gives off. 

Klaus attempts to look at his hair, crossing his eyes up toward his forehead. When he can't spot it, he huffs and looks at Mike, who snorts at him.

“Thank you,” he confesses quietly. “Yours is pretty too.” 

Mike glances at him with a raised eyebrow, but the blush illuminating his cheeks gives away what he truly feels. 

“It's true!” Klaus defends. Mike himself is pretty, with pale skin -- pale, but not as extreme as Klaus' -- and dark, curly hair. Observations Klaus likes to point out in his own head a lot. Jane and Vanya are most definitely annoyed at him because of this. 

It's not his fault he's never seen anyone this pretty before. 

However, Klaus had never noticed the freckles dotting his cheekbones until now. 

“Yeah, right.” Mike sends him another look that almost has Klaus weak at the knees. 

Klaus only grins in response. 

“Where are we going anyway?” He inquires of the other boy. 

He almost dreads the answer. Perhaps Mike has brought him out here to kill him. The theory doesn't explain the blankets, and there's a lack of weapons that disturbs him. 

Klaus is almost disappointed in the teen, but he reasons that a blanket can be used as a weapon. Though, they are pretty thin and could easily be breathed through. Maybe strangulation? Again, it's thin and stretchy, so definitely not the best choice. 

Mike's aura doesn't feel threatening, however, so he can probably just push the idea out of his head entirely. 

“I don't know if I should answer that question,” Mike retorts, his voice teasing. “You make a cute face when you think.” 

Klaus scowls at him. “Are you staring at me, Michael?” 

Mike's face wrists into a frown, his eyebrows drawing together. “Please don't call me that.” 

Maybe it's the pain in his voice or even the expression that coats his face -- thick and painful -- but Klaus hates the feeling that it gives him deep in his chest. 

He never wants to feel that way, and he never wants to make Mike look like that again. 

“Sorry,” Klaus mumbles, clearing his throat. “All of my siblings -- well, not all of them, mainly just Luther and Diego -- say that I never even think-” Klaus shrugs, “- but maybe it's cause we're siblings.” 

Mike bumps his shoulder. “I'm sure that's not true. You have some pretty good ideas.” 

Klaus looks up at him. “Thanks.” 

He smiles gently down at him. “Of course.” 

There's a few beats of silence, the crickets and cicadas chirping from the trees and creating a beautiful symphony of natural music. 

“So, about the siblings thing,” Mike starts. 

He doesn't give the other a chance to continue. “Well, we're not all technically siblings. I would say more a forced family or group of friends. We don't even know how Reginald got a hold of all of us.” 

By the look on Mike's face, Klaus can guess that he wasn't asking about that. Oops. 

“No, I just meant, like,” Mike takes a pause, “how does that work? You were adopted, I get that, and you're all the same age. Is it because of the superpower thing? That's what it sounds like. And if that's it, where did you get them from? That's something that should be government-funded to find out, you know?

“Not like in a bad way, because it could go bad pretty fast. But, like, just some blood work or interviewing your mothers to find out why it was them specifically. And if there are twelve of you, couldn't that mean there are more? What if there are hundreds of you out there? 

“Is everyone born on that day one of you? Or just certain ones? And when is your birthday?”

Klaus interrupts him by putting a hand over his mouth. 

“Holy shit do you talk a lot,” he says as he giggles. 

Mike's face turns a bright red and Klaus can feel his own heat up at how pretty he looks. 

“Sorry,” Mike mumbles, attempting to hide his face in the blankets. 

Klaus chuckles and stops him after Mike trips over a root. 

“It's okay,” Klaus says, shrugging. “You don't have to apologize. It just seemed like you were gonna talk for forever, and I would like to actually answer your questions before I can forget them all.” 

His face finally comes out from the blankets, still a bit red around his collar and ears. 

“Our birthday is October first. All of us were born on that day, at the exact same time,” Klaus starts. “From what Zöe and Jane have figured out, all of them weren't pregnant at first, and then suddenly gave birth. That's how he found each of us. I honestly think there could be more, from smaller areas around the world with much smaller news circulation.

“But Reginald hasn't told us anything about any of it. I only know what Jane and Zöe know since they can read his mind.” 

A look Klaus has only ever seen on Five and Reginald comes over Mike's face. Maybe that's offensive to all of his siblings. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Klaus asks him, his eyes searching the other's face. 

“Hm?” Mike looks at him. “My birthday, I guess. I was born on October first, too, so I was just thinking about that.” 

Klaus spots a building up ahead. 

It's small, maybe big enough for about three people to fit in. Shining his light at it, he can see that it's not very well-built. Most likely built by the Byers family themselves. 

“Is this where you're taking us?” Klaus asks as they come upon the small house. 

“Yeah.” Is Mike's simple answer. 

He takes a moment to observe it up close. It's nice, even though it's made up of thick and long sticks. There's a blanket hanging over the doorway, and a sign. Overall, it's cute, but probably originally made for a young child. Most likely Will's when he was younger. 

“It's...” Klaus trails off, trying to find the right words. 

Mike laughs. “Dirty and horrible?” 

Klaus rolls his eyes and giggles. “No, it's cute! Very simple.” 

The other laughs again. “Yeah, Will and Johnathan built it a few years ago. It took them a while to get it to stand right, but it's been a safe place for Will ever since.” 

Looking at him, Klaus notices a sense of longing on his face and smiles to himself. 

“Do you like Will?” He asks the other teen, bumping his shoulder. 

Mike drops the blankets on the ground, spreading them out on top of each other one by one. 

“What? No. He's just my friend,” Mike says as he sits down on the blanket. 

“Oh,” Klaus says. “You just looked sad when you brought him up, so it kind of seemed like you like him.” 

Mike looks up at him, grinning, before patting the spot beside him. 

“I was just wishing my sister was as awesome as Jonathan was as Will's brother.” He shrugs and stretches his arms, falling back onto the blanket. “Now they're both kind of lame. They're dating, you know.” 

Klaus sits down beside the other, playing with the soft fabric. 

“Steve might have mentioned that, when Billy was doing my hair.” 

Mike grins up at him again, and it makes Klaus' face heat up. 

“Your hair looks good, by the way.” 

He looks away, pulling his knees up to his chest. His face grows warmer. 

“So you've said.”

There's a beat of silence before Mike is clearing his throat. 

“You should lay down, so I can show you why I brought you out here.” Mike taps on his elbow, most likely trying to get Klaus out of hiding. 

Klaus giggles to himself before sprawling out on the blanket. 

He's not quite sure what Mike wanted to show him if it wasn't the little hideout, but looking up, Klaus can see something he's never seen before. 

They're in a small clearing -- the first they had come upon in the ten minutes that they were walking -- so there aren't many trees above them. Which means Klaus has the perfect of view of an entire sky full of stars. 

Despite never have gone to school, Klaus and all of his siblings had e.a very good education growing up. Including all known knowledge of any and all sciences, as well as history. So, of course Klaus knows of the stars that line the sky at night. 

But living in a larger city means that pollution sometimes fills the atmosphere. And it's not like they're really ever allowed outside, so when they are, Klaus' attention is definitely not on the stars. 

Never has Klaus been more grateful for Reginald sending them on a mission. 

“Wow.” Klaus barely gets the one word out. Overwhelming is all that he can describe this experience as. 

“I know right?” Mike asks. “It's beautiful, isn't it?” 

Klaus can only nod at him. 

“I figured that since you love in the city, this may not be something that you've seen before. Mr Clarke actually told us about pollution this past year, about how it's concentrated in bigger cities because of the larger population.” 

Mike continues to ramble on about pollution and the atmosphere, but Klaus lets him. Frankly, he's not even listening, but it's quite a cute trait, especially on the other teen. 

When Klaus is finally able to look somewhere other than the stars above them, it's to Mike's face. Which happens to be turned toward him. 

“What?” Klaus asks. 

Mike grins at him, his chin propped up on his crossed arms. 

“Nothing,” he starts. “You're just really pretty right now.” 

Klaus would never admit to any of his siblings that he could blush so vibrantly. 

His face heats up faster than he can turn it away, so Klaus knows that Mike saw it. It's a shame, really. 

“Why-” his voice cracks, so he clears his throat. “-why were you looking at me?” 

Mike shrugs at him, turning his head to look back at the stars. 

There's only the sound of an owl in a tree a couple of feet away and crickets laying in the underbrush as the two looks at the stars. 

Klaus searches constellations, tracing each one with his eyes. He recites their names and the names of the stars to himself under his breath. Tracings of a habit beat into him from a young age by Reginald and Pogo. 

When either of them talk again, it's Mike speaking up suddenly, breaking Klaus' haze. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

The question is so quiet, so simple, that Klaus barely registers it. 

“Kiss me?” He answers with. 

Mike chuckles. 

“Yeah, you.” 

Klaus's face might as well be permanently red at this point. At least Grace would stop fussing. 

“I guess,” he finally whispers, sitting up and turning to face Mike properly. 

Mike sits up too, smiling at him. “Cool.” 

There's another best of silence, before Mike slowly leans in. Klaus glances at his lips, and he can see the slight hesitation in the other teen's eyes before their lips finally meet. 

His lips are warm, and it's the only thing Klaus can think about right now before he realizes the feeling on his cheek is Mike's palm. 

Klaus pushes closer, putting his own hand on Mike's neck. 

They sit there for a moment, just like that, before there's a loud snap in the wood behind them. 

Klaus is the first to react -- jumping up from his spot lying down into a fighting position -- while Mike lays there looking disoriented. 

At this point, Klaus is cursing himself for not bringing a weapon. Of course, something would happen while they were alone in the middle of the woods with no one to call for help. 

They're most likely a little less than a mile out from the house. It only took them ten minutes to get here. 

Calling to someone would be the fastest route, but none of his siblings have actual super hearing, no matter if it seems like Danny does or not. 

Running would take too long, because of all the sticks and roots lying around. 

The only way Klaus can predict they get out of this is if something happens. 

However, if something does happen, that means the others have already been alerted. Thank any deity out there for Zöe's premonition. 

For now, Klaus just needs to think of a way to keep Mike safe. 

The girl -- God? -- did say he wasn't due back for a mother two weeks. 

But that doesn't rule out Mike dying. 

Klaus barely remembers that his hands glow before he's turning the glow back on, giving Mile a look to start down and be quiet. Still and quiet are possibly the only ways to stay out of this. 

Shining the light into the trees, Klaus sees nothing at first, but a fast movement has them both crouching down. 

It's not human, whatever it is, and it's definitely not any kind of animal he's studied before. That rules out any kind of dangerous predator. 

But it doesn't leave out those monsters that Mike's friends were talking about. 

Klaus knows nothing about them, however, so he doesn't know how he's supposed to make the situation any better. In hindsight, asking and all questions about the creatures would have been very useful right about now. 

Then he remembers he has a source right beside him, so he turns to ask Mike. 

This turns out to be a very bad decision because not even before he can open his mouth to ask, the thing is darting out of the woods and pouncing on Mike. 

The only thing he can do is scream as the thing is ripped off of Mike by an invisible force. 

Klaus whips around to look for any of his siblings, but not a single one of them are there, so he turns his focus to Mike, who just so happens to be very much passed out. 

~~~~☂☂☂☂~~~~


	13. .I Never Knew That Everything Was Falling Through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mentions of wounds, mentions of knives, mentions of weapons, fighting, mentions of hospitals and ambulances, use of weapons and knives

"ιѕ єνєяутнιиg αℓωαуѕ тнιѕ вαтѕнιт ¢яαzу?" 

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~

fινє ωσυℓ∂ ℓιкє тσ тнιик тнαт нє киσωѕ αℓмσѕт єνєяутнιиg αвσυт єνєяутнιиg. 

That is not completely true, but he'll let his siblings and himself think that because maybe then it'll come true. 

Of course, it won't, and he knows that. 

He wishes that it is, especially now, because maybe then he would know what to do in this situation. 

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~

Looking back on it, he should have been more prepared. 

He's faced worse things and had been more prepared, so the preparation maybe isn't apart of it. Been even still. 

When Zöe had woken them all up, it felt like a day back at the academy. Waking up for a sudden mission -- perhaps a robbery or break-in -- had been a common occurrence. Pogo or Grace bursting in, turning on the lights and rushing them to get ready. 

This was no different. Except Zöe wasn't rushing for readiness she was just rushing. 

There wasn't time for questioning her -- though that's mainly what Five wanted to do -- just enough time for Zöe telling Alex, Jane, and himself to hurry. 

After Zöe rushing them, she hurriedly told Five that she needed to be teleported to some small clearing in the woods, along with Alex and Jane, and telling Danny and Diego they needed to run and find them. 

Not extremely out of the ordinary. His siblings liked to ask him to teleport them quite a lot. But Zöe was practically begging him and was on the verge of tears.

The next minute, she was yelling for someone to get a car ready, or to call 911, and then she was asking if she could put an image in his head, so they could teleport to the place they needed to go. 

Five had thought it was weird but agreed, and then they were off.

Which brings us to now. 

Five hears Klaus before he can see him, so he immediately assumes that he's hurt. Which he's able to admit scared him quite a bit, but most likely only to himself. 

The others move instantly, splitting into all different directions. 

Five doesn't notice the threat right away, too worried about Klaus and -- is that Mike? It is, and he's bleeding out. 

But then Jane shouts at him, trying to get his help with some creature in the woods just past a small building. 

He jumps over to it, trying to figure out something to do to harm it. 

Jane is a little preoccupied with it, with her holding out a hand and lifting it off the ground. 

It struggles, and she loses the grip she has on it. 

Five jumps again, effectively distracting it until she can get a handle on it. 

Seconds later, Danny appears with Diego. 

“Help distract it!” Five shouts at the two, picking up a large stick to throw at it before jumping again. 

He'll have to stop eventually -- he only has so many jumps in a day -- but for now, he'll be fine. 

“Here,” Danny declares as he hands him a nail covered bat. 

“What the fuck?” He asks, turning it over. 

“Steve gave it to me,” he explains simply before running off. 

“Good luck, man,” Diego comments before running after him, throwing knives at the thing. 

Five has a bit of nostalgia as he adjusts to the weight of the bat and turns it in his hands. He doesn't know for what. He usually doesn't use melee weapons, preferring to fight with wit. Perhaps it was in a past life, or maybe a separate universe. 

The thing roaring has his attention turned from the weapon to the battle. 

Danny was running around it, taking stabs at it using one of Diego's knives. Since when does Diego let anyone use his knives? 

Diego is holding his own, somehow managing to get his knives back out of the skin -- scales? -- of the thing. Most likely Danny. 

Five jumps beside it, taking a swing at its leg before jumping away to assess the damage. 

Attacking nonsensically just wastes their time and effort. 

The hit to its leg seems to have done little to no damage, perhaps not a very strong hit, but most likely because its skin is tough. 

The thing's face is likely the most vulnerable, particularly because it opens four different ways. 

“Diego!” He exclaims. “Go for the head!” 

His only response is a thumbs-up before he jumps one more, this time aiming for the head. 

The thing makes a high-pitched squeal but doesn't go down. 

“Jane, how we looking?” Diego asks, continuing to through his knives at its face. 

“Give me a minute!” She answers, wiping blood off of her face. 

Five takes a moment to look over at Klaus. 

Alex is kneeling over Mike, most likely keeping him alive while they try to kill the thing. 

At least he's okay, but Alex will eventually run out as well. 

“Jane! Alex can only keep him alive for so long!” 

“I'm working on it!” She shouts back at him. 

Only seconds later, Jane begins to do something. 

Five can't explain what happens to the thing, but it's something he never wants to see again. He also doesn't want to describe it. It was like watching something spontaneously combust, but there was no fire. 

He wonders passively why she had never done anything like that around their father. And then he remembers why any of his siblings would keep any of their powers from his father. Klaus does it. 

It takes only a few more seconds for Five to remember where they are and what he needs to do. 

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~

“Is he okay?” Danny asks, speeding up to them. 

“I think so,” Alex says, focusing on keeping Mike in a stasis. 

Five glances at the other. They all look worried, but none more so than Klaus, who looks hysterical. 

“Do you think we can move him?” Five asks.

Honestly, the best way to do this is to teleport him back to the house to the ambulance with Alex. The only thing keeping him in a stable state is Alex. Moving him without him would possibly jostle him and put him in a worse condition. 

Going to the hospital is the only way to make it better. Unfortunately, Alex can't heal. 

“I think the only way he can move from this spot is if the ambulance is there. He needs to be taken to the hospital, but we can't do that ourselves,” Alex admits. 

“Okay,” Five starts. A plan had begun to formulate in his head moments ago, but the others needed to know it as well. “This is what needs to happen. 

“Jane or Zöe, I need one of you to see how close the ambulance is. Also, try to alert one of the others at the house that we're coming so that they can be ready for Danny to run them back. Danny, how many people can you run with at a time?” 

“Uh, one or two depending on who they are,” he answers back. 

“Okay, start running them back. I would teleport you, but I don't think I can do too many more and I don't wanna be caught having to leave Mike and Alex here.” 

The others nod, and then Danny is off with Zöe and Diego. Jane goes to kneel beside Klaus, pulling him into a hug, and it's all Five has in him to not do the same. 

“Any news, Jane?” Five asks gently, walking to where they kneel. 

“It looks like the ambulance just got there, and Danny is coming back with Hopper.” 

Five smiles at her thankfully before turning his full attention to Mike and Alex. 

The former looks to be sleeping peacefully. Looks like Alex has a heart after all. 

Bringing Sheriff Hopper seems to be the safest option. Five doesn't think he could carry Mike, no matter how strong he is. The kid is just too tall. 

Honestly, Five could teleport Mike as he is, laying on the ground. But that could be dangerous, and he wants to do this the safest and simplest way possible. 

Danny appears beside them with the sheriff, who immediately goes to Mike's side. The speedster goes to Klaus, taking him from Jane. Five can't hear them, but no doubt it's for the best. Jane isn't their most sensitive sibling. 

“I think it'll be best if we go now, I don't know if I'll be able to go much longer, and I still have to last the ambulance ride,” Alex explains to Hopper, who nods along as if he understands. 

Five comes up behind them. “Okay, sir, I'm gonna need you to lift him as slowly as possible so it doesn't jostle any wounds, and then I'll teleport you with him and Alex to the ambulance, where Alex will ride with him to the hospital.” 

Hopper barely looks at him, making a sound of agreement. 

He goes to lift Mike, and Alex follows him. 

Five can hear Danny speed off with Klaus and Jane as he goes to jump with the sheriff, Alex, and Mike. 

~~~~~☂☂☂☂☂~~~~~


End file.
